El amor es un camino de rosas
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Le Papillon lleva varios días inactivo y eso le escama a nuestro amigo felino,quien decide patrullar las calles de París con el fin de protegerlas. Sin embargo en medio de aquella lluvia vera algo que le cambiara para siempre./Aviso que es una historia yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de la serie LadyBug. Espero que os guste, los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia que cree con ellos. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten**

 **…...**

 **Capitulo: El alivio de un corazón roto.**

Ante sus ojos se hallaba aquel lugar que era conocido como la ciudad del amor,era irónico que viviera en tal sitio cuando que nunca mas iba a volver a sentir ese sentimiento,su corazón se rompió y su mente no paraba de recordar a aquella chica de la cual estuvo enamorado desde que la vio por primera vez. Pero su amor no era correspondido y ahora de percataba de porque era así,él no era famoso,era un dibujante mediocre,todos podían dibujar como lo hacia él,no era especial pero también se percato que Marinette,nunca le amaría pues su corazón no le pertenecería nunca y eso era realmente doloroso,ver como la persona que amaste durante mucho tiempo no te amaría. Era cierto que ese sentimiento cálido que te hacia amar era como un camino de rosas,hermoso ante la vista pero con punzantes púas que se clavaban en todo tu ser y cuando te querías dar cuenta ya estabas envuelto en ellas para ser destruido por el dolor y la tristeza. La suave brisa de la noche mecía sus cabellos rojizos,ese viento delicado le permitió sentir como su mejilla volvía a estar mojada por el recorrido de sus lagrimas. No había dejado de sufrir,pero aquella noche todo acabaría ya nadie se reiría de sus dibujos,ni seria usado como una marioneta por Le Papillon...pero sobretodo,dejaría de sentir ese corazón roto que aprendió la crueldad del amor. Mirando el cielo estrellado pero con la peculiaridad que a pesar de estar despejado estaba lloviendo,al menos sus ultimas lagrimas se unirían a las gotas de agua que caían del cielo y al igual que su cuerpo chocar contra el frio y duro suelo tras una larga caída en donde se sentiría libre de todo aquel dolor que le comprimía el pecho. Mientras sentía todo aquello sus pies fueron avanzando hasta subir al bordillo de aquel ultimo piso del hotel más famoso de París,había logrado colarse con éxito,a decir verdad nadie reparo en él¿Quien se fijaría en alguien como él?Nadie,ni si quiera sus compañeros fueron a su casa a preguntarle como estaba después de estar dos semanas sin ir a clases,tampoco lo habían hecho sus padres...siempre estaba y estuvo solo,así era como debía acabar todo,ahorraría el sufrimiento no solo suyo sino también de su familia que se desvivía trabajando y que nunca veía por culpa de sus trabajos...mirando por ultima vez aquel mundo que por primera vez le resulto hermoso,alegrando le un poco que así fuera pues seria lo ultimo que recordaría.

Estaba paseándose por las calles,custodiando aquella paz para que su enemigo no hiciera de las suyas aparte que quería probar suerte a ver si encontraba a Ladybug, anhelaba verla pues cada segundo que no estaba a su lado salvando París le reconcomía la impaciencia. Eso sin mencionar que aquel día no tuvo el privilegio de verla¿La razón?Era simple,Le Papillon no apareció,ni tampoco poseyó a alguien con sus akumas...pero aquello solo le hacia estar mas intranquilo,no le habían vencido y eso significaba que algo se avecinaba,era como la calma después de la tormenta o como en los videojuegos en donde el enemigo principal desaparecía haciéndote creer que lo habías vencido para luego resurgir de sus cenizas con mayor poder. Aquel pensamiento empezó a abrumarlo,si era así debía hablar urgentemente con su compañera y ambos se tendrían que preparar para lo que pudiese avecinarse,ademas tenían que dar con su guarida cuanto antes,tal vez si seguían a aquellas mariposas llegarían ante su dueño,pero tampoco era seguro que pudiesen dar con ello con aquel método pues todo el mundo sabia que las mariposas no tenían una larga vida y por muy akumas que fueran estaba convencido que seguían el ciclo de la vida. Sin embargo se vio obligado a salir de sus pensamientos cuando gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer,que le quitaran una vida de sus siete vidas felinas si aquello no estaba siendo un fenómeno paranormal,estaba lloviendo estando completamente despejado,si incluso se veían las estrellas del cielo nocturno. Estaba convencido aquello simplemente se tenia que tratar de alguien poseído por Le Papillon, finalmente vería de nuevo a su amada y era esa noche cuando se le declararía,estaba decidido a ello pero...¿Como se lo diría?No quería hacer el ridículo y mas d una vez lo intento sin éxito alguno,tal vez ensayar un poco antes de verla funcionaria a que su plan saliera perfectamente.  
-Oh mi dulce y hermosa,Ladybug,hace tiempo que deseo maullaros que mi co...ra...-Había empezado a actuar una de las miles declaraciones que pensó para confesar su amor eterno hasta que fue interrumpido,no solo por las sirenas y por la gente gritando sino por lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos.

En el edificio de enfrente pudo divisar a aquel compañero pelirrojo que solía ir a su clase pero...¿Que hacia ahí?¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que podía caerse?...Su mente empezó a pensar en lo peor haciendo que su cabeza negara lentamente,no debía estar pensando en aquello porque...¿No estaría a punto de suicidarse,verdad?Trago saliva ante la imagen que le vino a la cabeza del chico muerto,pero al mismo tiempo que su imaginación se la jugo de aquella horrible forma su corazón se acelero pareciendo que iba a entrar en shock. Impulsado por cada latido sus piernas comenzaron a correr para poder llegar a tiempo ante aquel muchacho que estuvo pidiendo ayuda en silencio y no se percato de ello al estar centrado en impresionar a Ladybug pero termino dándose cuenta,su compañero no había ido a clases en mucho tiempo y lo ultimo que recordaba era que Chloe se metió con él aun así Marinette fue a ayudarle a recoger los dibujos que quedaron esparcidos por el suelo al ser empujado...¿Que paso en aquel momento que llevo al pelirrojo hasta tal punto? Ahora maldecía que la gravedad no le hiciera descender con mayor rapidez al saltar de techo en techo hasta poder llegar al hotel,no quería llegar tarde...no quería perder a nadie mas...En cuanto sus botas tocaron el suelo se echo a la carrera para alcanzarle,todo apuntaba que le vería caer al vació y eso era algo que impediría.  
-¡ESPERA!¡NO LO HAGAS,NATHANAEL!...-Gritando aquellas palabras con todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones dándole un tiempo extra para terminar llegando hasta él.

Aquel grito hizo que se girase,sus ojos estaba acuosos a consecuencia de las continuas lagrimas que no dejaban de brotarle,aun así pudo ver de quien se trataba.-¡LARGATE,CHATNOIR!...Déjame...solo...-Su voz había comenzado a apagarse a medida que fue hablando,dejando que se notara la tristeza.

Algo dentro de él hizo que se le comprimiera aun mas el pecho al ver ese rostro llorando a punto de caer en la muerte pues ni si quiera sus ojos poseían ese brillo de vida,estaban completamente apagados como si se hubiera consumido al igual que una vela.-No...¡NO!-Se negaba a dejarle solo,quería ayudarle,quería cuidar de él...quería salvarlo de es trágico destino.

Sus puños se apretaron al escuchar aquella negación.-¡VETE!...-Volviéndoselo a decir esperando que se diera por vencido mas se termino relajando,no merecía la pena enfadarse con el gato.-No quiero que veas esto...-Soltó en un susurro que fue acompañado de un sollozo que no callo por mas tiempo.

No se iba a largar tan fácilmente de allí,su compañero de clase podía oponerse tanto como quisiera pero no permitiría algo así.-Por favor,Nathanael...no estas solo...estoy aquí contigo...intentando te salvar pero necesito que pongas de tu parte.-Nunca se había visto envuelto en una situación así pero se guiaba por lo que vio en las series y leído en libros,acercándose poco a poco acortando la distancia que quedaba entre ellos.

-¿Para que?...Tu no sabes nada de mi...mi vida es un infierno en donde siempre soy humillado y despreciado...-No pudo contener por mas tiempo aquella tristeza que le obligaba nuevamente a llorar sin control alguno.-Tu...nunca sabrás lo que es tener un corazón roto...¿Quien podría decirte que no?Tu lo tienes todo...en cambio yo,simplemente soy un dibujante de quinta que nunca llegara a nada...-Intento contener las lagrimas y mirar hacia abajo viendo la altura que existía entre él y la acera de la calle,era una muerte asegurada pero cuando iba a dar el ultimo paso y acabar para siempre con aquella tortura sintió una mano que le agarraba.

El ver como avanzaba hacia el vació hizo que su cuerpo se moviera solo,terminando por tomar su mano para agarrársela e intentar detenerle.-No lo tengo todo...la persona que amo siempre me evita...nunca me toma en serio cuando la halago o le digo mis sentimientos...y cuando vuelvo a reunir el valor para hacerle saber como me siento,ocurre algo que me lo impide...es como si no existiera...como si simplemente fuera una carga para ella de la cual es mejor deshacerse...es así como te sientes¿No?-Su mano agarraba fuertemente la del chico,no podía dejar de mirar aquel rostro lloroso que estaba sufriendo una agonía.-Por favor...Nathanael...te lo imploro,no como Chat Noir sino como la persona que se oculta tras esta mascara que no tiene valor de dar la cara...no lo hagas,no dejes que esas personas se salgan con la suya,...demuéstrales que con o sin ellos puedes sonreír,que puedes superar todo lo que te echen encima, que lo que haces no es para buscar su aprobación ni para contentarlos sino porque te nace del corazón y te hace feliz,demuéstrales que eres mas fuerte que ellos...porque tu tienes algo que ellos nunca tendrán...-Tiraba poco a poco de aquella mano queriéndole alejar de la parca,la cual debería aguardar por mas tiempo para recoger su alma ya que aun no había llegado su hora.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que alguien le comprendía,en el rostro de Chat Noir solo vio la verdad en sus palabras y eso empezó hacer que se sintiera aliviado,ahora veía que si se suicidaba esa rubia sin corazón seguiría ganando porque seguramente ni si cambiaría su forma de ser a pesar que el hotel fuera de su padre y su reputación como mejor sitio para alojarse en París fuera manchado. Pero independientemente de eso estaban sus padres,puede que casi nunca les viera por culpa de sus trabajos y también que no vieran con buenos ojos el que fuera dibujante pero siempre le apoyaron a pesar de ver en sus rostros la decepción de no seguir la tradición familiar ni de tener un trabajo asegurado en el bufete de abogados de su familia. Dejo que las garras de Chat Noir le guiaran hasta alejarse lentamente de aquel bordillo,una ultima vez lo miro pero no porque tuviera pensado salir corriendo hacia el vació sino a modo de despedida pues la muerte debería aguardar por el momento ya que aquel gato le devolvió lo que tiempo atrás perdió,las ganas de luchar para seguir viviendo...No se atrevió a mirar el rostro de aquel héroe que le había salvado la vida,era irónico que ahora se sintiera avergonzado por lo que iba hacer aparte de apenado,tal vez hubiera cometido un error si se hubiese tirado...Su mano seguía siendo sostenida por aquel rubio que parecía negarse a soltarle pero fue en aquel instante cuando algunas preguntas pasaron por su mente,preguntas que nunca creyó que volvería a preguntarse como por ejemplo: ¿Desde cuando la mano de Chat Noir era tan cálida?¿O porque no dejaba de mirarle cuando otro ya se hubiera largado?...¿Porque le impidió tirarse al vació?...Pero no obtendría ninguna respuesta,unicamente el sentimiento de sentirse seguro y como si un gran peso se hubiese marchado de su cuerpo. Fue aquel bienestar que hizo que las lagrimas nacieran de sus ojos y volvieran a recorrer sus mejillas para mezclarse con las pocas gotas de lluvia que seguían cayendo,pero aquellas lagrimas no eran de tristeza y de dolor sino de alivio. Un nudo en su garganta le impedía pronunciar alguna palabra de gratitud o simplemente decir el nombre de aquel superheroe,llevándose la mano que tenia libre a donde se encontraba su corazón,hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía ese desahogo.

Su cuerpo se relajo al ver como el pelirrojo avanzaba hacia él alejándose del bordillo mas su mente pensaba en donde estaba Ladybug cuando mas hacia falta,ella era mejor en las palabras que él e incluso si Nathanael se hubiese tirado podría haberlo atrapado...¿Que hubiera pasado si hubiera ocurrido aquello? Si su compañera no hubiera llegado y el chico...ni si quiera imaginárselo porque se volvería en su peor pesadilla,solo aquella idea le desgarraba el corazón. Su atención recayó en el muchacho al ver como volvía a llorar,esa imagen hacia que algo dentro de él quebrara,¿Como la sociedad podía ser tan cruel?¿Como podían ser tan egoístas que no se preocupaban por nadie mas que no fueran ellos mismos?...No sabia porque ni tampoco comprendía la razón pero su compañero de clase estaba teniendo un hueco en su corazón,sus brazos comenzaron a abrazarle intentando hacer que se sintiera mejor,no soportaba verle llorar,quería ver en él aquella sonrisa que la mostraba con timidez. Haciendo que hundiera el rostro en su pecho para que nadie mas pudiera verle llorar,para que nadie viera la vulnerabilidad del chico porque en aquel cruel mundo existían personas que si veían algo de debilidad se aprovecharían de ello y Nathanael se merecía ser feliz dejando de sufrir el tormento de su corazón roto. Sin embargo a pesar de desear estar por mas tiempo así con él pudo ver de reojo como el marcador del ascensor que indicaba donde estaba empezaba a subir posiblemente alguien habría visto por las cámaras lo que había ocurrido o alguna persona que les vio dio la voz de alarma, pronto llegaría la ayuda que Nathanael necesitaba pero le resultaba extraño que Le Papillon no se hubiera aprovechado de la situación¿Acaso su poder estaba limitado?¿O en verdad estaba volviéndose mas fuerte para hacer una gran aparición? Ocurriera lo que ocurriese debía comentárselo a Ladybug,quien por primera vez le había defraudado pero antes quería hacer algo más por aquella persona de ojos de color turquesa.  
-Van a venir unos doctores que te ayudaran pero...me gustaría que volviéramos a vernos,si te parece bien,claro...-Usando un tono de voz bajo mientras sus garras le acariciaban la espalda con lentitud intentando le calmar todo cuanto pudiera.

Le sorprendió oír esas palabras,parecía como si estuviera pidiéndole una segunda cita pero era obvio que solo lo hacia porque era el héroe y debía ayudar a todos,era su obligación impedir el intentar suicidarse de nuevo.-No tienes porque hacerlo...-Estar en sus brazos le reconfortaba y hacia que todo pareciese mas fácil de lo que parecía.-No intentare quitarme la vida de nuevo porque no quiero que personas como Chloe salgan ganando...-Sentía esa pequeña motivación por vivir que poco a poco incrementaba,apoyándose un poco mas en el pecho del rubio.

-¿Acaso crees que este gato lo hace porque piensa que eres un "emo"?No,yo Chat Noir, quiero ser tu amigo de verdad y quedar otra vez contigo porque el destino a unido nuestros caminos.-A medida que había ido hablando so tono se fue convirtiendo en la de un galán que seducía con su seductora voz aparte que en su rostro se veía aquella sonrisa picara dibujada en sus labios.

El oír aquellas primeras palabras le hizo darse cuenta que no pensó en esa posibilidad pero a medida que fue escuchándole aquella duda se fue disipando mas no fue lo único que se fue,también lo había hecho aquella sonrisa que con esfuerzo había logrado sacarle el gato.

Al ver de reojo como el rostro de Nathanael volvía a esa "oscuridad", a esa tristeza...hizo que se diera cuenta del daño que podían causar sus palabras si eran mal interpretadas,sobretodo las primeras. El sentimiento de culpabilidad se le fue adueñando lentamente, "Gato bocazas,mete patas",empezando a insultarse a si mismo pero haría todo cuanto estuviera en su zarpa para remendar el error que había cometido.-Perdona...no quería ofenderte,en cuanto a lo de quedar es solo si quieres,no te sientas obligado a quedar conmigo si no quieres no pasa nada...-

Le sorprendió oír lo que decía el superheroe¿Aquello había sido una confesión?Lo dudaba mucho mas su presencia le ponía nervioso pero al mismo tiempo le transmitía una paz,una tranquilidad y una seguridad que hacia mucho que no sentía. Negando con la cabeza mientras que al mismo tiempo se separaba de aquellos cálidos brazos para mirar directamente al rubio.-Me encantaría quedar contigo,Chat Noir,pero...¿Como podre quedar contigo?-

Parpadeando varias veces al escuchar aquella pregunta,el pelirrojo tenia razón y no podía darle su numero de teléfono porque sino descubriría quien era,ademas no podía contarle una mentira...no quería mentirle,ya estaba siendo demasiada tortura ocultarle quien era pero tampoco comprendía porque se sentía así con su compañero de clase. El típico sonido que hacia el ascensor cuando llegaba al piso marcado hizo que saliera de esos pensamientos,debían darse prisa si querían volverse a reencontrar.-Mañana en la noche iré a tu casa,pon un dibujo mio en la ventana,así sabre cual es y no te preocupes si me demoro mucho,me recorre todo París si es necesario para encontrarte.-Debía marcharse antes de que le atosigaran y se olvidaran del muchacho pues no solo apareció los médicos y la policía,también la prensa y el alcalde.

El sentir que se marchaba hizo que algo nuevo dentro de el resurgiera de sus cenizas,su cuerpo por si solo se movió hasta poder agarrar la zarpa de Chat Noir y así detenerle,no quería que se marchara,le debía la vida y tenia tanto que agradecerle por devolverle las ganas de vivir. Era todo confuso pues tampoco quería dejar de sentir esos brazos abrazándole,ni dejar de sentir esa calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del héroe a pesar de estar empapados por la lluvia.-Gracias...-Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir antes de liberarlo para que pudiese irse pues era consciente que sino no le dejarían en paz.

Sus ojos de color turquesa se quedaron mirando aquella silueta negra que se iba perdiendo en la lejanía,no le importaba que estuviera allí toda esa gente dispuesta a ayudarla porque era su obligación aunque el alcalde estaba ahí echándole la bronca o eso le pareció por como oía de fondo sus voces. Tal vez el destino le tenia algo mejor preparado pero iba a necesitar ayuda en primer lugar para salir de aquel pesar que le tenia medio prisionero,arrastrándole poco a poco hacia aquella muerte que debería esperar para reclamar su alma. Armándose de valor para responder a esas preguntas que le lanzaron los doctores,los cuales junto con la policía le habían echado la bronca al alcalde pues no era el momento idóneo para las reprimendas,el camino que le esperaba iba a ser una agonía,las cámaras le estaban grabando y seguramente sus compañeros de clase estarían al tanto del suicidio que intento llevar a cabo. Pero alzar la mirada para ver por ultima vez la lejanía en donde perdió de vista al ojiverde,pudo sentir en su corazón a pesar de la distancia como ambas miradas se reencontraban no era para decirse un adiós sino un "hasta luego", ambos esperarían volverse a encontrar mas él aguardaría con impaciencia a ese momento porque a pesar de ese dolor que estaba en su corazón sintió alivio ante las palabras sinceras del felino.

 **…...**

 **Notas de** _Shifty Braginski_ **(autor):**  
Es la primera historia de drama que escribo porque créanme que va a venir mas drama después de este capitulo,eso si decido continuarla porque tengo una idea de como sera la trama mas depende de ustedes lectores si quieren que la continué o si la dejo así como esta.  
Por otro lado,los nombres están puestos como se dicen en francés ya que la historia se desarrolla en París,así que para quien no lo sepa "Le Papillon" es Hawk Moth.  
Nunca dejen de leer y mucho menos,no olviden de imaginar,un saludo de parte de _Shifty Braginski._

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia,espero que os haya gustado, Y seria para mi todo un honor el que dejaran su opinión sobre la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de la serie LadyBug. Espero que os guste, los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia que cree con ellos. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten**

 **…...**

 **Capitulo 2: El comienzo del juego del amor.**

Se maldecía por no haberse podido quedar más tiempo a su lado,si la prensa no hubiera ido tal vez podría haberse quedado con él, debía de encontrar la forma de acercarse al muchacho cuando fuera Adrien y no levantar sospecha alguna sobre que el era en realidad Chat Noir, a lo mejor en la mañana durante las clases se le ocurría el como podría hacerlo,eso suponiendo que el pelirrojo fuera a clases porque tal vez los doctores le retendrían en el hospital hasta que estuvieran seguros de que no volvería a cometer intento de suicidio. Cada vez que lo pensaba más entraba en cólera, Chloe se había pasado cuatro pueblos, era cierto lo que decían de ella, tenia el corazón tan negro como el petroleo y tal era la oscuridad que yacía en su interior que ni si quiera "Le papillon" le quería reclutar.

Debía darse prisa en llegar a su casa antes que se percataran que se había escapado,su tutora se pasaba por su cuarto cuando dormía asegurándose que estuviera sano y salvo,quedándose en el lumbral de la puerta a no ser que viera algo raro. No podía permitir que le pillaran,aparte del castigo que bien merecido se tendría no quería quedarse encerrado en casa sin ir al instituto...deseaba ver de nuevo aquellos cabellos rojizos anaranjados. Ahora Nathaniel estaba en buenas manos y daba gracias de haber llegado a tiempo para salvarlo porque sino el ver su silla vacía en clase se le hubiera desgarrado el corazón,tal vez el muchacho no llamara la atención al ser tímido pero sin él nada seria igual pero aquello le hizo recordar que en ningún momento vio a Lady Bug¿Donde estaba?¿Le habría pasado algo?Aun así le pareció mal que no se presentara pero le daría al menos 48 horas para que preguntase por el chico y mostrara interés, sino su corazón se daría por vencido y dejaría de sentir ese amor,no quería estar enamorado de una persona que no solo no le correspondía sino que también su personalidad no era como espero,quería tener una pareja que estuviera a su lado en buenos y malos momentos como el estaría al lado de esa persona,también que se preocupara por los demás,tal vez soñadora,hermosa pero no solo físicamente sino que también por su forma de ser,que le escuchara...en conclusión las cosas típicas que solía pedirse en una pareja acompañado de la fidelidad. No iba a pedir una mujer de grandes pechos y de una figura de sesenta-noventa-sesenta, gracias a su trabajo tuco en mas de una ocasión la experiencia de tratar con ese tipo de mujer y por el momento solo había tenido malas experiencias...Sin darse cuenta en su mente se dibujo aquel rostro de piel pálida,de orbes de color turquesa y de cabellos anaranjados rojizos...Nathaniel...  
La lluvia que estaba cubriendo París lentamente se fue parando dejando tras de si una humedad refrescante en el ambiente,pronto llegaría el otoño que daría paso a esos colores típicos del otoño...Su compañero de clase se iba a ver hermoso cuando las hojas de los arboles cambiaran de color abandonando ese verde,ya podía imaginárselo paseando bajo las ramas por un sendero cubierto de hojas en donde la suave brisa haría que no solo sus mechones de pelo anaranjado se meciera sino que también lo hicieran aquellas hojas que caían y bailarían dejándose llevar por el viento otoñal. Fue en ese instante cuando tuvo la mejor de las ideas,una idea que dependiendo de como se encontrara el muchacho y si lograba convencer a su padre llevaría a cabo para traer de vuelta al chico esa sonrisa que nunca debió abandonar sus labios. Finalmente había llegado a su casa,era sorprendente lo corto que se hacia una travesía cuando tu mente estaba ocupada,ahora tenia que colarse por la ventana de su cuarto si quería entrar al interior,en donde pudo percatarse que su cabello rubio estaba goteando,odiaba mojarse sobretodo si seguía siendo Chat Noir¿A que gato le gustaba el agua?A ninguno,bueno...tal vez a unos pocos pero por lo general los gatos no eran muy de mojarse,ya eran suficientemente limpios como para necesitar un baño. Debía destranformarse,si le pillaban con aquellas pintas iba a tener mucho que explicar y la posibilidad de quedarse encerrado para siempre era bastante alta,tras el incidente de su madre,su padre era tan protector que parecía mas un carcelero privándole de la preciada libertad...pero era su padre,la única familia que le quedaba aunque no le viera y pareciese mas como si estuviera repudiando le por parecerse a ella. Sus poderes desaparecieron al igual que su apariencia de superheroe,ahora ante él tenia a su Kwami,Plagg, totalmente mojado y con cara de muy pocos amigos,tuvo que contenerse la risa al recordar le al típico gato que tras ser bañado miraba a su dueño con odio,si las miradas matasen mas de alguno hubiese acabado muerto en manos de su mascota y él no iba a ser la excepción en aquel momento.

Iba a matar a su humano,por su culpa estaba completamente mojado de pies a cabeza pero por aquella ocasión lo pasaría por alto porque salvo a una persona sin ayuda de LadyBug y sin que estuviera poseído,lo cual no solo habría tenido que ser algo traumático para el rubio sino que también era extraño...¿Porque "Le papillon" no le había aprovechado la ocasión?Tal vez solo podía poseer a esas personas una sola vez pero aquello no le cuadraba del todo,sin embargo existía un asunto aun mas importante que todo aquello y que le rondaba por su cabeza felina. No dudo en seguir a Adrien hasta aquel lujoso baño,quería quitarse toda esa humedad que estaba en su pelaje pero también poder frotarse en las suaves y mullidas toallas que le secarían. Miraba fijamente al muchacho pues parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos y unicamente le vio así cuando pensaba en aquella heroína pero su rostro en aquella ocasión no reflejaba mucha alegría,ver un intento de suicidio era duro porque por muy Chat Noir que fuera,seguía siendo un niño.  
-Adrien...-Intento llamar su atención hasta que finalmente fue enfrente de su rostro mirándole aquellos ojos verdes iguales a los suyos.-Como héroe tienes ciertas responsabilidades,veras cosas que nunca imaginarias ver...-Quería animarle pero a medida que fue hablando y vio las reacciones del humano,su mente comenzó a enlazarlo todo.-Acaso...¿¡Por eso le pediste a "rojito" una cita!?-Pregunto como si hubiese dado en el clavo.

No comprendía porque Plagg estaba diciéndole aquello,estaba secándose su pelo con una toalla para volver a la cama habiendo tomado la decisión de ignorarle pero aquello cambio en cuanto escucho aquella pregunta que le saco claramente los colores de sus mejillas.

Esperaría todo el tiempo que hiciera falta para tener una respuesta por parte de su amigo,comenzó a mover sus cejas de arriba abajo dándole ese toque pícaro,quería molestarle un poquito porque quien calla,otorga. Y no iba a poder mentirle porque cuando se fusionaban no solo cambiaba su apariencia sino que eso les permitía sentir lo que el otro sentía y en caso de estar muy unidos ver los recuerdos ajenos,pero eso era un secreto que era mejor no decir.

Al ver como movía de aquella forma las cejas hizo que tosiera levemente para recuperar algo de seriedad.-No es una cita,Plagg...Solamente quiero asegurarme que no le pasa nada...-

-Claro,entonces en ese caso no tengo porque compartir mi poder contigo ya que le veras antes en el instituto,de seguro que comprende que Chat Noir no pueda ir.-Dándose la vuelta para salir del cuarto del baño,quería molestarle y hacer que confesara aunque solo fuera con alguna reacción como el sonrojo que tenia en las mejillas.

No podía creerse lo que aquel ser le acababa de decir,su piel palideció ante la idea de no poder acudir a aquella cita que tenia como superheroe además que eso estropearía por completo sus planes para hacer que saliera de la depresión pero lo peor no era eso,sino que no podría ir a ver al pelirrojo a su casa.-¿¡QUE!?-Girándose tras levantar la voz,lo tomo en sus manos con delicadeza para hacer que le mirase directamente a los ojos.-No puedes hacerme eso,tengo que ir,Nathaniel me esperara...no quiero hacerle mas daño...-

Sonrió victorioso sin importarle si estaba entre aquellas manos que le impedían avanzar,había logrado lo que quería ver.-¿No sera que no quieres romperle el corazón?-Riendo levemente tras insinuar aquello.-Mi pequeño humano,se te han visto las orejas de gato...aunque no te des cuenta de lo obvio.-Susurro aquellas ultimas palabras pues Adrien no parecía darse cuenta que Cupido le lanzo una flecha de amor,seria divertido ver como el tiempo descubría las cartas,dejando al descubierto aquello que sus corazones empezaron a sentir el uno por el otro al verse reflejados.

Fulminando con la mirada a su amigo pelinegro al oír lo que estaba insinuando pero no era eso lo que le molesto sino que le hubiera hecho saltar los colores de sus mejillas al empezar a dar en el clavo. Marchándose a la cama al no querer contestar a esas palabras,estaba agotado y mañana era día de escuela y mas que nunca debía estar descansado para poder estar atento a como estaba Nathaniel.-Buenas noches,Plagg.-Acostándose en la cama al mismo tiempo que decía esas ultimas palabras de aquella noche.

Miro a Adrien con una amplia sonrisa,el pasar tiempo con él hizo que su mirada se volviera llena de cariño aprovechando en esos momentos que no le miraba,tenia una imagen que mantener. Sus orejas felinas escucharon aquellas palabras que desde que vivía con el muchacho se volvieron costumbre,una mala costumbre porque cuando él muriese debería volver al confinamiento del anillo pero eso era el futuro y era mejor vivir el día a día como si fuera el ultimo para así tener grandes recuerdos. Tumbándose al lado de la cabeza del rubio,dormiría a su lado para hacerle compañía en ese inmenso cuarto que a pesar de estar lleno de cosas seguía estando vació.  
-Buenas noches,Adrien,que tengas dulces sueños con camembers...-Bostezando al terminar de hablar y antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo para ser llevado al mundo de los sueños.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad del amor,no era el típico día soleado y radiante que solía haber hasta el ultimo día del supuesto otoño pero el frio empezaba a ser cada vez mas notorio,a pesar de eso Adrien tenia la esperanza que fuera el día perfecto para el pelirrojo,nadie mejor que él se merecía tenerlo. Su cabeza durante toda la noche consulto a la almohada el como le diría a su compañero de clase que estaba ahí para lo que necesitara sin que se notara que en realidad era Chat Noir,quería también darle su numero de móvil pero desconocía si ya lo tenia,ante todos aquellos deseos y pensamientos su cuerpo reaccionaba con timidez,eso sin mencionar que cada vez que se imaginaba estar frente a su compañero le invadía una vergüenza que nunca antes había sentido aunque era algo parecido a lo que sentía cuando estaba enfrente de Lady Bug. Sin embargo ahora debía de centrarse en convencer a su padre de acoger a su compañero de clase,todo el colegio sabia que los padres del pelirrojo estaban fuera de casa casi las 24 horas del día por motivos del trabajo así que tras el incidente de ayer había muchas posibilidades que la seguridad social tomaran medidas...no quería estar lejos de Nathaniel,ademas que el muchacho ya había pasado por demasiadas cosas como para que ahora le separasen de sus padres,aunque en el instituto también se rumoreo durante un tiempo que el pelirrojo era huérfano y había logrado entrar gracias a becas y ayudas,todos esos rumores nacían de que cuando había reuniones estos no podían ir por diversos motivos pero su padre hacia exactamente lo mismo así que no comprendía porque se metían con el pelirrojo. Durante el desayuno logro convencer a la secretaria de su padre el poder hablar con él de algo serio y complejo,no sabia del todo si lograría convencerle pero no perdía nada por intentarlo porque siempre existían otras soluciones al mismo problema. Ahora le tocaba esperar en la silla que estaba en el pasillo al lado de la puerta que daba al despacho principal,Nathalie debía darle permiso para pasar porque seguramente estaría preparándolo todo para poder hablar con su progenitor. Su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo aquel asunto,¿Que le diría para convencerlo?Porque no solo era hablar con él sino que también con los padres de Nathaniel para ver si estaban de acuerdo,aparte del diverso papeleo que se verían obligados a hacer para que la ley no les buscara las cosquillas. Tal vez estaba siendo un iluso porque con su mejor amigo,Nino,su padre no acepto ni tenerlo bajo el mismo techo durante cinco minutos cuando estuviera en la mansión,poco a poco su mirada se fue perdiendo en la nada a medida que su cabeza se fue agachando,sin darse cuenta un aura entristecida comenzó a rodear le pues no tenia esperanza alguna en conseguirlo. Al estar tan metido en aquellos pensamientos tan negativos que fluían de su mente no se percato de la presencia de la mujer,la cual tuvo que toser un par de veces para hacer que saliera de esa meditación y dejara de hacer esperar a su padre,quien adoraba la puntualidad por encima de todo.

En cuanto entro en el despacho se pudo apreciar a simple vista que todo estaba limpio y ordenado,también que había objetos de gran valor y de un alto gusto,las estanterías estaban llenas de libros a excepción de un estante en donde se encontraba el marco que contenía la ultima foto familiar que se hicieron el día antes de la desaparición de su madre. En el pie de aquel marco se encontraba ese broche que parecía la cola de un pavo real,representaba la belleza y la nobleza,un hermoso regalo que le hizo su madre a su padre cuando se comprometieron,pero ahora en el cuello de su padre lucia el broche que tenia madre. Tuvo que alejarse de ahí rápidamente,no era aconsejable hacer esperar demasiado a su progenitor,se sentó en el enorme sillón de cuero teniendo enfrente de él la tablet en donde comenzó la vídeo llamada.

\- "Espero que sea importante,Adrien."-Dijo Gabriel,mirando a su hijo con rostro serio.

Trago algo de saliva al oírle,no parecía estar de buen humor aun así respiro profundamente para armarse de valor antes de hablar.-Papa,me gustaría que un compañero de clase se quedara con nosotros...-

\- "Conoces las normas,no me hagas perder el tiempo con este tipo de cosas."-Había interrumpido a Adrien al medida que su ceño fue frunciéndose cada vez mas al mismo tiempo que era tajante con cada palabra que había dicho.

No iba a darse por vencido a pesar de saber que luchar contra su padre era una batalla perdida.-Pe...pero esta vez es diferente,papa...el chico por poco se suicida anoche y esta solo como yo en su casa...-

\- "¡¿Qué?!"-Grito el señor Agreste.- "¡¿Quieres meter en mi casa a un suicida?!¡No! Esta conversación a terminado."-

-Pero...-Por algún motivo las palabras de su padre no solo le enervaron sino que también le dolieron considerablemente en el corazón.

\- "¡No hay peros que valgan,Adrien! Ahora lárgate a ese instituto."-Corto la llamada tras dar por zanjado aquella conversación.

Al ver como la pantalla se volvía de color negra supo que perdió toda posibilidad de convencer a su padre,debería buscar otra forma con la que poder ayudar al pelirrojo y de sacar tiempo de su apretada agenda para pasar algo de tiempo con él,iba a hacer todo cuanto estuviera en su mano para estar a su lado. Su mirada se fijo en aquella foto en donde salia su madre,notando como el dolor se aliviaba un poco logrando sacarle una sonrisa de añoranza al recordar esas historias que le contaba al llegar la noche,siempre admiro la súper heroína que protagonizaba esos relatos,en donde hacia todo lo posible para ayudar a los demás costara lo que costara,enseñándole que si nadie daba el primer paso para ayudar nadie lo haría porque el ser humano era de naturaleza despreocupada y solo unos pocos se preocupaban por esas terceras personas ajenas a ellos,siendo capaces de dar el primer paso que necesitaba el mundo para cambiar.  
-Mama,Nathaniel es parecido a mi...ha estado solo durante mucho tiempo...quiero ayudarle...espero tener tu fuerza porque papa...-Suspirando pesadamente pero volvió a alzar la mirada estando decidido de sus palabras.-Te prometo que le ayudare,mama,haré todo lo que pueda por él.-

No comprendía como su hijo podía ser tan inconsciente tras el incidente de su esposa, parecía que estaba pidiendo a gritos que a él también le pasara algo malo. Pero en cuanto volviera a París se haría con los prodigios de LadyBug y de Chat Noir,los necesitaba para usar esa magia ancestral que le permitiría traer de vuelta a su amada, ver de nuevo el brillo de aquellos ojos que eran superior al brillo de cualquier piedra preciosa,esa sonrisa que su rostro siempre mostraba a pesar de las adversidad¿Porque se tuvo que pasarle aquello?Sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño reloj en donde al abrirlo podía ver en la tapa interna la foto de su amada,estaba con su hijo recién nacido en brazos,nunca se sintió tan feliz en toda su vida y se negaba a que aquel mundo le hubiera arrebatado esa felicidad única. El recuerdo de aquel día le inundo la mente,el nacimiento de Adrien fue difícil y arriesgado para su esposa pero lucho hasta salir adelante porque quería cumplir su sueño,formar una familia. La presencia de Nooroo hizo que le mirase de reojo haciendo que su ceño se frunciera aun mas,no iba a permitirle que viera la foto de su amada,cerro con fuerza aquel reloj pensando que en cuanto encontraran el amuleto del zorro podría combinarlo con su prodigio y entonces sus poderes incrementarían volviéndose lo suficientemente poderoso como para arrebatar le a Chat Noir y a LadyBug sus prodigios pero debería buscar al aliado perfecto,se tomaría su tiempo hasta mover esa ficha.  
-Nooroo,cuando tengas mas poder,espero por tu bien que me ayudes,recuerda que debes obedecer me sin rechistar.-Dejando le solo en aquel cuarto lleno de mariposas blancas,tenia asuntos de negocio que resolver para que hicieran de tapadera y nadie sospechara que él era "Le papillon" y esperaba que su Kwami cumpliera con lo que le ordeno.

Aun tenia que asimilar lo que su hijo le había pedido,ese Nino estaba siendo una muy mala influencia para Adrien,quien siempre fue obediente y nunca mostró rebeldía hasta que se hizo amigo de ese muchacho. Su asistente le había asegurado que ir al instituto ayudaría que el espíritu de su hijo dejara de estar entristecido y que nada malo le pasaría,ahora ponía en duda todas aquellas palabras por la sencilla razón de la rebeldía que mostraba su progenitor,al menos había dejado de escaparse de la casa pero igualmente ¿No veía los peligros de ese mundo cruel que carecía de compasión?¿Y si él también desaparecía? Seguramente le darían por muerto pasado el mes,como si lo viera venir porque la policía de París no era la mas experta en desapariciones y no pensaba consentir que nadie mas de su familia acabara en paradero desconocido o en algo peor.

Anduvo durante un rato por aquella enorme mansión que compro en china,había mandado que los empresarios con los que iba a tratar sus asuntos de negocios fueran allí,debía ampliar la distribución de sus productos e incluso conseguir mas empresas asociadas a él. Adoraba la puntualidad de ahí que saliera con antelación pero aprovecharía para leer el periódico francés,tenia que saber como iban sus acciones pero también como les iba a la competencia,un hombre de negocios siempre tenia que anticiparse a los movimientos de sus enemigos. Al llegar se acomodo en una silla de la sala para así poder leer tranquilamente en su tablet el periódico que su secretaria le envió en formato de pdf,nada mas encenderla estaba dispuesto a pasar de la portada y de todas las noticias para ir directamente a la sección de economía. Sin embargo algo llamo su atención,en la portada salia el rostro de un chico de cabellos rojizos anaranjados con unos ojos de color turquesa,estaba abrazándose a si mismo mientras un medico le llevaba hacia la ambulancia.  
\- "CHAT NOIR SALVA UNA VIDA SIN AYUDA DE LADYBUG"-Leyó el titulo en un leve susurro audible pasando a leer la encabezada de la noticia.-El héroe llamado Chat Noir salvo en la noche a un joven,perteneciente a la escuela Françoise Dupont,de intentar suicidarse desde lo alto del mas prestigioso hotel de París.-

A medida que fue leyendo la noticia fue alzando algo mas la voz,aquello estaba llamando completamente su atención pero también empezó a atar todos los cabos tras leerse por dos veces aquel suceso, era aquel chico llamado Nathaniel al que se refería su hijo pero le sorprendió la cercanía en la que los akumizados estaban de Adrien,sus akumas siempre elegían a las victimas que sufrían de algún sentimiento que pudiese llevarle a la oscuridad¿Y si terminaba poseyendo a su propio hijo?Por lo que había podido apreciar en aquel escrito, el muchacho estaba entristecido y sus padres no lo sabían al no estar casi nunca en casa,era sorprendente el parecido de la situación que tenia con su hijo. Seguramente la justicia les quitaría la custodia a los padres pero porque cierto alcalde estaría medio amenazando a los jueces,aquello cambiaba por completo sus planes y eran para mejor al menos en cuanto a tener a su hijo recluido en un lugar seguro hasta que pudiera traer de vuelta a su madre y hacer de aquel mundo un sitio seguro. La reunión en cuestión de pocos minutos daría comienzo,debía ser rápido si quería mover esa ficha que le permitiría el bienestar de su Adrien,cada segundo era oro y tomo su móvil con el que se puso en contacto con Nathalie,le dio minuciosamente los detalles de lo que ocurría y como quería que lo hiciera,en primer lugar no le dirían nada a su primogénito con la excusa de ser él mismo quien se lo dijera.

-Si,lo has entendido bien,también querré hablar con los padres de ese chico después de mi reunión,prepara los papeles de inmediato...Eso es todo,gracias.-Tras colgar la llamada giro sobre la silla para mirar por el enorme ventanal que le ofrecía unas maravillosas vistas,mostrando una sonrisa llena de maldad.-Así que Nathaniel...vas a ser una pieza fundamental en mi juego.-

Una risa maqueavélica inundo la sala de reuniones helando le la sangre a todo aquel pudiera escucharla,al fin iría por un paso por delante de aquellos que se interponían en su camino porque estaba convencido que cierto gatito negro ahora tendría la debilidad de que algo le ocurriese a ese chico,si conocía también a su enemigo como creía estaba seguro que aquel molesto rubio habría mirado hacia atrás para asegurarse que dejaba en buenas manos al pobre infeliz. Las paredes de aquel cuarto estaban siendo testigos de la oscuridad que albergaba su corazón roto,aquella risa que fue contenida por esos muros ceso mientras que el dueño de la misma miraba fijamente el rostro de aquel chico pelirrojo.  
-Pronto nos veremos,Nathaniel.-Dijo Gabriel con un tono que no mostraba piedad alguna.

 **…...**

 **Notas de** _Shifty Braginski_ **(autor):**  
Espero que este siendo de su agrado la historia,¿Que tiene planeado el sr. Agreste?Mmm... solo diré que tanto Adrien como Nathaniel van a pasar por muchas adversidades y el como acabaran es un misterio que no os pienso revelar.~  
Nunca dejen de leer y mucho menos no olviden de imaginar,un saludo de parte de _Shifty Braginski._

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia,espero que os haya gustado, Y seria para mi todo un honor el que dejaran su opinión sobre la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de la serie LadyBug. Espero que os guste, los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia que cree con ellos. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten**

 **…...**

 **Capitulo 3: El reencuentro de dos corazones.**

El camino a la escuela ya de por si era aburrido y lleno de monotonía pero en aquella ocasión existía una diferencia con el resto de viajes,la cual ni su padre ni la asistente personal que hacia de niñera le hablaron,ambos debían de estar realmente enojados por aquella petición denegada,únicamente había logrado que todos se enojaran pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada,aunque tal vez eso era lo que debía hacer hasta que pudiera ver de nuevo al pelirrojo en la noche cuando fuera de Chat Noir. Giro levemente la cabeza viendo su instituto desde la lejanía,todo parecía normal sin ningún tipo de cambio a simple vista, imaginarse que recibirían a Nathaniel de la manera mas cálida posible era un sueño que por el momento debería esperar,pero contaba con que al menos Marinette hiciera algo al verle como decirle algunas palabras de aliento para animarlo y motivarle a seguir hacia adelante,sin embargo desconocía si el chico iba aparecer. Tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza,las cuales debía pensar minuciosamente pues no solo pensaba en su compañero de clase sino que también en LadyBug,quien por el momento no se había ni presentado para preguntar por él,aun le sorprendía que no hubiera ido a salvarlo pero no solo era ella,tampoco había rastro alguno de "Le papillon" ni de ninguna de sus mariposas akumizadas,la idea de que pudieran ser aliados le paso por mente en mas de una ocasión pero...¿LadyBug una esbirra de "Le papillon"?No,eso era imposible ademas que carecía de sentido. Al estar sumido en aquel mar de pensamientos acompañados de sentimientos como el amor,la traición,el defraude...no se había percatado que la limusina en donde viaja finalmente llego a su destino,estando aparcada enfrente de la puerta del instituto,todos esperaban a que bajara pero él seguía pensando y dándole vueltas a todo aquel asunto.

-Ya hemos llegado,Señorito Adrien.-Dijo el chófer mirando por el retrovisor al chico,notando que su mente estaba en otro mundo habiendo dejado el cuerpo en la Tierra.

Termino reaccionando en cuanto escucho la voz del conductor,quedándose mirando a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que sonreía falsamente pues en sus ojos se veía la preocupación.-Muchas gracias,nos vemos a la hora de salir.-

Tomando su mochila para ir a las clases cuanto antes mas aun así espero a ver si veía a su compañero de clase,tal vez fue un iluso al pensar que los doctores le dejarían "libre" tan pronto,daba gracias y le aliviaba que en la noche iría a verle,sentía como aquello le reconfortaba por dentro pero también le ponía algo nervioso,le preguntaría el como se encontraba y por lo que le dijeron los doctores tras examinarle y evaluarle. El día seguía siendo gris,empezaba a creer que no iba a ser tan buen día como pensó en su momento aun así le resultaba irónico el reencontrarse con el muchacho bajo la lluvia pues para esa noche volvían a dar aguas,aun así esperaba que en esa ocasión no hubiera intento de suicidios ni pensamientos relacionados con la muerte. Aquella espera se dio por finalizada en cuanto el timbre sonó avisando a los rezagados del comienzo de las clases,no obstante le mosqueaba que Chloe y su mejor amiga estuvieran también esperando,no se le habían acercado en ningún momento y eso ya era sospechoso cuando de normal no le dejaban ni respirar tranquilo. Estaba convencido que estaban tramando algo pero no iba a permitir nada que pudiera lastimar físicamente o emocionalmente a Nathaniel,hablaría seriamente con Nino para correr la voz y detener a aquel par de arpías de corazón negro como el petroleo o sino las consecuencias serian terribles. Al entrar a clase se percato de esa única silla del fondo que no había sido ocupada,se podía respirar un aire de tensión entristecida,nadie decía nada y el silencio reinaba pero aquello termino con la llegada de la profesora quien comenzó a dar las clases como si no hubiera pasado nada. Su mente no se centraba en las explicaciones de la profesora,se paso todo el tiempo pensando en el pelirrojo,no podía sacárselo de la cabeza,su mejor amigo parecía haberse dado cuenta al preguntarle que le pasaba fue ahí donde aprovecho para contarle todo. El plan de recibir a Nathaniel con los brazos abiertos en clase ya había llegado a todas las personas al finalizar el recreo,a excepción de Chloe y de Sabrina,o eso esperaba porque de seguro que echarían todo a perder,no quería que el muchacho sufriera mas y el deseo de protegerlo solo aumentaba con cada segundo. Era consciente que no debía de involucrarse emocionalmente con las personas que salvaba pero esta ocasión era diferente,en él se vio reflejado y no solo eso sino muchas otras cosas mas le llamaron la atención haciendo que quisiera acogerle en su casa,tenerle cerca para poder ver en su rostro una sonrisa y si no había ninguna se encargaría personalmente de dibujarle una. Pero la realidad era diferente,no podía estar a su lado,su padre se lo había negado rotundamente aun así no se rendiría tan fácilmente,iba a estar a su lado ayudando le cuando lo necesitara para hacerle mas ameno todo aquello,teniendo el único fin de ayudarle a superar esa depresión.  
Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya habían dado por finalizada la ultima clase de su jornada de estudio,finalmente era libre pero pronto vino a su memoria las demás actividades que tenia programadas,a veces pensaba que su padre le apunto a tantas cosas no por su perfección sino para saber en donde se encontraba a cada momento, incluso tendría esa aplicación en el móvil que le indicaba en donde estaba para tenerle siempre localizado. Daba gracias porque su padre estuviera en China,si le veía cerca del pelirrojo seguramente le iría a buscar personalmente para alejarle del chico y que no pensara en suicidarse como había echo el otro...Aun su padre debía aceptar a su mejor amigo,Nino,a quien solía echarle todas las culpas de la rebeldía de su hijo. Había sido una tarde completa de errores y de meteduras de pata,todos sus profesores al ver que no parecía estar en lo que estaba no pararon de preguntarle si se encontraba bien o si le había ocurrido algo pues no era normal que actuara de aquella forma,en sus rostros se podía apreciar la preocupación reflejada y para que dejaran de preguntarse que le pasaba se vio obligado a mentirles. A cada uno le fue contando algo diferente para que dejaran de preocuparse por él e incluso pedía perdón por estar pensando en otras cosas cuando debía estar centrado en las clases,tenia que comportarse como haría cualquier profesional en su trabajo ademas que como heredero de la prestigiosa familia Agreste debía ser mas que perfecto. Sin embargo le daba rabia no poder contar lo que le ocurría pero no solo eso ademas eran terceras personas quienes se preocupaban por él y no su padre,era la única familia que tenia y aun así parecía como si estuviera solo en aquel inmenso mundo pues ni siquiera LadyBug le prestaba atención pero a pesar de todo aquello seguía luchando y finalmente encontró lo que parecía una luz de felicidad aunque esa luz se iba apagando lentamente,no permitiría que algo así ocurriría porque a pesar que el pelirrojo fuera diferente a su primer amor en el veía lo que no veía en LadyBug.

Finalmente la noche estaba dando comienzo a pesar que esas nubes grises que dominaban los cielos no permitieran ver como el sol ya se ocultaba por el horizonte, iba a ser una noche oscura en donde ninguna estrella brillaría y la oscuridad fuera quien gobernara sin dejar que pasara ningún rayo de luz. Ya le era imposible retener el ir a buscar a Nathaniel,de quien sin darse cuenta se empezó a enamorar por su forma ser,a su memoria iban los recuerdos en los que estuvo con él aunque solo fuera por unos cinco minutos,en ellos había uno que resurgía por encima de los demás y era cuando estuvo en el parque mas grande de París haciéndose una sesión de fotos,era algo rutinario hasta que su vista diviso a su compañero de clase, estaba ayudando a una niña pequeña,la cual se cayo al suelo raspándose la rodilla, parecía que estaba apunto de llorar pero ahí estaba el pelirrojo, animándola, cantándole una "canción mágica" para que la herida sanara en poco tiempo. La noche seria la mas oscura pero en su corazón brillaba la felicidad de recordar aquel suceso, motivado por esos recuerdos se transformo en Chat Noir y no dudo en escabullirse de la mansión para recorrer las calles de la ciudad del amor,buscaba algo desesperado aquel dibujo que le indicaría la casa en ella que se encontraba el muchacho de cabellos anaranjados rojizos,se sentía algo estúpido el no haberle preguntado a nadie su dirección pero...¿Hubiera servido de algo?Eran muy pocos los que hablaban con él,de hecho desconocía si tenia algún amigo en el instituto, tal vez no los tenia y sabia perfectamente como se sentía,la soledad atormentando le a cada segundo e intentando hacer su vida mas miserable pero no todo era malo,la soledad podía volverte fuerte e independiente no obstante nada se da gratis, siempre se da algo a cambio y en el peor de los casos se solía pagar con la vida. Saltando tejado tras tejado,si era necesario recorrería toda París con el fin de encontrarle,no permitiría que le volviera a pasar al pelirrojo algo malo,estaría allí siempre que le necesitara y le ayudaría a sonreír como solía hacer antes que su corazón fuera roto en mil pedazos. Se vio obligado a usar su bastón para pasar a la siguiente casa,fue en ese instante cuando se acordó que podía acceder a todos los registros,archivos e incluso historiales de cada persona de esa ciudad,solo debía poner el nombre y sabría la dirección de su compañero de clase.

Estar en casa encerrado todo el día no era lo mejor que podía pasarle pero los doctores le pidieron que descansara aparte de tomarse los medicamentos antidepresivos que le mandaron, desde aquel encuentro en donde fue salvado de la muerte por Chat Noir había tomado la decisión de seguir hacia adelante,de luchar por aquello que verdaderamente le gustaba,dibujar. Aprovecho aquel tiempo de su "encarcelamiento" para hacer el mejor dibujo que pudo del superheroe felino,intentaba que fuera lo mas realista posible aparte de poner en practica todo lo que había aprendido hasta ese entonces, tal vez si lograba estar a la altura del gusto del héroe podría firmarse lo pero no le atosigaría como solían hacer los fans e incluso los periodistas y cámaras. En el atardecer ya lo tenia finalmente terminado pero las nubes le estaban echando para atrás en cuanto a colgarlo de la ventana de su cuarto,no quería que su dibujo se estropeara por culpa de alguna gota de agua caída de esas nubes grises,en cada obra que hacia formaban parte de él,ponía su corazón,su alma y todo su esfuerzo en ellos y ver como se destrozaban era como clavar le un puñal directamente en su corazón,era una agonía cada vez que pasaba porque debía empezar de cero hasta que consiguiera una tableta gráfica de ultimo modelo,así podría dibujar teniendo guardados en la memoria cada dibujo que hacia pero costaban demasiado dinero y sus padres no se lo iban a comprar ni tampoco a regalar,mas que nada porque ni si quiera estaban en su cumpleaños ni en navidades. Termino tomando la decisión de colgarlo dentro pero mirando hacia la calle,tendría la esperanza de que Chat Noir pudiera verlo,sin embargo era consciente que las posibilidades de verle en esa noche eran casi nulas,no solo debía recorrer todo París buscando su dibujo ventana tras ventana sino que también debía proteger la ciudad del mal. Pero en su corazón anhelaba el volver a verle,los doctores le habían dicho que no debía estar solo y apoyarse en sus seres queridos para salir de esa depresión,sin embargo sus padres ya desobedecieron las indicaciones del medico mas no les culpaba,sus trabajos les tenían siempre ocupados,rara vez les veía solo cuando volvían a casa a por alguno de sus papeles,nunca tenían vacaciones...por lo tanto la mayoría del tiempo siempre estaba solo. Tuvo cuidado de colgar el dibujo en el enorme ventanal circular que tenia su cuarto,le encantaba ese ático,tenia mucho espacio donde poder expresar su arte pero un trueno acompañado de un rayo hizo que se sobresaltara y se echara para atrás de aquella ventana,se había asustado al no esperarse lo pero si el cielo estaba así de amenazante y de peligroso era lógico que Chat Noir no apareciera.

Se dirigía raudo y veloz hacia aquella casa en donde suponía que estaría esperándole el pelirrojo a no ser que le hubieran ingresado en el hospital pero no ponía nada en su historial,lo ultimo añadido fue lo de una depresión ocasionada según los doctores por su pubertad,daba la sensación que nadie sabia lo que pasaba realmente,¿Acaso Nathaniel no había contado nada?Un corazón roto podía ser el peor sentimiento de este mundo,si no recibía cariño,apoyo o alguna muestra de cariño nunca podría sanar y si lograba sanar había altas posibilidades que ese corazón se volviera frio e insensible para poder evitar el volver a sufrir algún tipo de daño. Nadie debería ocultar como realmente se siente,sin embargo en esa sociedad parecía exigir que todos se ocultaran tras una mascara de felicidad y aquello llevaba a las personas a su perdición,volviéndose insensibles,sin importarles si hacían daño a alguien o no. Al fin deslumbraba el edificio en donde vivía su compañero de clase pero aquel trueno que resonó en el nubloso cielo junto con la iluminación del rayo,hicieron que por poco se cayera de su bastón,no le hacia mucha gracia el volverse a mojar incluso sus orejas felinas parecieron agacharse ante el pensamiento de acabar nuevamente calado por el agua. Reanudo la marcha tras asegurarse que ninguna gota caía del cielo mas a su mente llegaron las palabras que le dijo a Nathaniel la otra noche,su dibujo iba a estropearse si se humedecía con ese clima al estar expuesto directamente,ahora se maldecía el haberle dicho que lo pusiera en la ventana para saber cual era su casa cuando con una simple búsqueda en el mecanismo de su bastón podía saber en donde vivía el pelirrojo. Había empezado a correr como si su prodigio dependiera de ello,busco en cada ventana del quito piso pero no encontró nada...comenzó a preocuparle que le hubieran ingresado en algún sitio y no saliera reflejado,una voz dentro de el gritaba constantemente "no". Mantener la calma en aquel instante era misión imposible pero cuando miro hacia arriba para rezarle a quien estuviera escuchando sus plegarias pudo divisar una ventana redonda,no había mirado en el ático de la casa. Separándose un poco de la pared intentando ver ese enorme ventanal,tuvo que tragar saliva al sentir como el tiempo pasaba lentamente,los segundos se estaban volviendo eternos pero finalmente ante sus ojos veía aquello que estaba buscando. No iba a demorarse mas,no le hizo falta su bastón para subir a aquella ventana apreciando el enorme y maravilloso dibujo que había hecho el pelirrojo,quien dijera que no tenia talento era porque no tenia ni idea de arte. El olor de la lluvia hizo que tocase en el cristal,para la próxima vez le diría que dejara una ventana abierta porque al gatito no le gusta mojarse,se quedo mirando esperando que se diera la vuelta para reencontrarse con aquellos orbes de color turquesa.  
Había permanecido mirando por aquella ventana durante unos minutos pero a medida que los segundos pasaban termino por agachar la cabeza y darse media vuelta para irse a la cama,no iba a venir,aquel superheroe seguramente estaba ocupado salvando nuevamente París¿A quien pretendía engañar?Nunca llegaría a ser nadie en la vida,sus dibujos no impresionaban porque cada día surgía un nuevo artista como él e incluso mejor,no llamaba la atención...tal vez sus padres tenían razón y debía dedicarse a estudiar derecho para ser un prestigioso abogado,porque como solían decirle del arte no se puede vivir. Aquellos pensamientos deprimentes fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la ventana,por alguna razón había empezado a ilusionarse pensando que era aquel héroe de pelo rubio,no tardo mucho en averiguar pues al girarse pudo ver esos enormes orbes de color verde. Una cálida sonrisa apareció en sus labios,notaba como la ilusión volvía a adueñarse de su ser y como volvía a tener motivación para continuar con esa dura vida que le había tocado vivir.  
-¡Chat Noir!.-Llamándole emocionado,no esperaba que fuera pero le había servido para aprender que nunca se tiene que perder la esperanza.

El ver en aquel rostro de nuevo una sonrisa hizo que se sintiera completo,ya no sentía la soledad que albergaba su corazón desde la desaparición de su madre.-¿Abres?A este gato aun no le toca la hora del baño.-

Riendo levemente ante las palabras del felino.-Ya voy...ya voy...-Acercándose al enorme ventanal,quitando en primer lugar aquel dibujo para que no se estropeara.

No perdía detalle alguno a cada acción que hacia el pelirrojo,estaba embobado desde el mismo instante que vio en sus labios aquella sonrisa.

Dejo aquella obra encima de la mesa,no quería que el rubio se mojara por culpa de su tardanza,yendo rápidamente hasta la ventana para finalmente abrirla y dejarle paso a Chat Noir. No sabia que decir pero esperaría a que entrara,estaba nervioso por tener a tal celebridad en su humilde cuarto,abriendo los parpados al recordar que lo tenia todo un desastre,se había acostumbrado a verlo lleno de papeles por el suelo incluso había restos de pintura seca. Se puso a apartar los papeles tan rápidamente como pudo,agachándose para limpiarlo todo,era algo que tenia que haber hecho antes sin embargo estuvo distraído con el dibujo durante todo el día,quedando ajeno a esa preocupación de tener la casa limpia para su invitado pero sintió la garra de su acompañante sobre su hombro haciendo que se girase. Su mirada volvió a encontrar con aquellos orbes de color verde,parecían un frondoso bosque lleno de vida,protector y cuidador de todos.  
Costándole un poco entrar en la habitación pues no quería pisar ningún papel perteneciente a Nathaniel,no sabia si eran dibujos importantes aunque solo fueran meros garabatos o si solo eran papeles sin importancia que habían sido desechados. Iba a decir una de sus peculiares bromas pero alzo una ceja al ver como el chico se ponía a limpiar todo el cuarto de esos papeles que se encontraban tirados por el suelo,una suave risa escapo de sus labios al parecerle graciosa la cara de angustia que puso el muchacho,se notaba que se acababa de percatar de como estaba su habitación pero no le importaba cuanto de desordenada estuviera pues a quien había ido a ver era a él, ademas que su cuarto estaría igual de caótico si no tuviera a una asistente de la limpieza limpiándola. Acercándose a su compañero de clase para posar de manera delicada su garra sobre el hombro del pelirrojo,estaba convencido que los doctores le habrían dicho que guardara reposo y no se sobre esforzara,quería ver de nuevo a aquel rostro una sonrisa pues era la mejor obra de arte que sus ojos apreciaría, puede que su padre dijera que su hijo era la perfección absoluta pero eso era porque no había visto a Nathaniel,él si era perfecto y deseaba tener una foto suya con un fondo otoñal,un árbol donde las hojas tuvieran una similar tonalidad que el cabello anaranjado y rojizo de su acompañante. Pero en cuanto sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar dejo de existir todo lo demás, solo tenia ojos para aquel muchacho que salvo esa lluviosa noche,lentamente hizo que se levantara del suelo para poder tenerlo a su altura.

El romance comenzaba a hacer presencia pues ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro,las palabras no surgían ni interrumpían aquel silencio que dominaba ese momento,aun así no hacia falta que hablaran pues eran sus corazones quienes estaban tomando las riendas de sus acciones,guiándoles a cada milímetro que se iban acercando el uno al otro...Sin embargo cuando ya sus labios comenzaron a rozarse,la magia del romanticismo se rompió con el inicio de la inoportuna tormenta que volvía a adueñarse de la oscura noche. Ambos salieron de aquel trance en que se encontraban,avergonzándose con un delatador sonrojo en sus mejillas por lo que iban a hacer.

No quería que Nathaniel se sintiera incomodo ademas¿Que es lo que había pasado?Se había quedado como hipnotizado por aquellos ojos turquesa tan brillantes y tan llenos de pureza,era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así,nunca antes había sentido una atracción como la que estaba sintiendo por el pelirrojo. Si no fuera porque "Le papillon" no dio muestras de actividad en esos días,hubiera jurado que habían sido akumizados pero no era así y eso le hacia sentir una felicidad tan pura como el agua cristalina de los manantiales.  
-Per...perdona.-Estaba algo nervioso ante lo que hubiera podido ocurrir y sinceramente no le desagradaba pero no quería ser un aprovechado.-So..solo quería decirte que no hace falta que te pongas a recoger.-

Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un rojo intenso,agradecía tener la mitad de su rostro tapado por el flequillo.-Aun...así lamento el desorden,Chat Noir...-Mirando nuevamente al suelo comprendiendo porque sus padres le insistían en que debía mantener su cuarto limpio mas su mente estaba distraída al imaginarse aquello que no ocurrió.

-No pasa nada si hay papeles,en mi cuarto hay raspas de pescado por todas partes.-Sonriendo de lado intentándose calmar lo antes posible para mantener la serenidad.

Riendo levemente al oír al felino,mirándole mas calmado.-Gracias por venir...-

Correspondió a aquella sonrisa que le brindo el otro mostrando una sonrisa cálida y llena de cariño pues había logrado el sacarle una risa a su compañero de clase.- Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver,ademas no pensaba perder una cita con un chico tan apuesto.-

Sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse con intensidad ante aquellas palabras,pasándose la mano por su pelo para acomodarlo detrás de su oreja.-Eres todo un galán,Chat Noir...y eres el primero que me dice algo así.-

En ese instante se había percatado de lo que dijo haciendo que se rascara la nuca con algo de nerviosismo.-Me sorprende,serias un perfecto modelo,¡Hey!Se me ocurrió una idea...-Hablando en un tono animado.

Alzo una ceja mirándole,esperaba que no tramara nada raro.-¿Una idea?...Te informo que hasta mañana no puedo salir de casa,es mas debería guardar reposo pero esta casa es demasiado solitaria cuando mis padres no están...-Suspirando pesadamente alejándose del héroe para sentarse en su cama.

Ya contaba con eso pero no espero oír al pelirrojo diciendo que se encontraba solo.-¿Tus padres no están?...-Susurro en una pregunta mas en ese instante tomo la decisión de animarle.-No estas solo,este hermoso gato callejero estará contigo hasta que caigas dormido,incluso custodiare la ventana para que nada malo te ocurría.-

-Eso seria genial...-Mirándole a los ojos estando algo mas animado porque por primera vez no dormiría solo.-Aunque no puedes protegerme siempre...mañana tendré que ir al instituto...es un infierno estar allí...-A medida que fue hablando su voz se fue apagando hasta terminar abrazando sus piernas hundiendo su rostro en sus rodillas.

Le entristeció ver así a Nathaniel,acercándose nuevamente a él para colocar una de sus garras sobre una de las rodillas del muchacho.-No volverá a ser un infierno nunca mas...te doy mi promesa felina...-Haciendo una pequeña cruz en la zona donde estaba su corazón con la mano que tenia libre.-Mi idea era que le hablare a Adrien de ti...conozco a ese chico y me debe unas cuantas...nadie se meterá contigo si estas con él,ademas puedo contarle que te defienda de Chloe de manera indirecta para que se calle.-

Sintió un gran alivio al escucharle pero iba a protestar ante aquella idea,no quería ser una carga para nadie y mucho menos para Adrien,quien ya tenia bastante con lo que tenia,sin embargo le extraño oír el nombre de aquella bruja engreída.-¿Como conoces a Chloe?...-

-Veras...esto...-Poniéndose nervioso al ver que el pelirrojo estaba sospechando algo que nunca antes había pasado.-Suele dar muchos problemas,una vez fue akumizada y se transformo en Antibug...-Al contar aquello se percato de una pequeña cosa que hasta entonces había pasado inadvertida.-...Suele dar muchos problemas...-Volviendo a repetir aquellas mismas palabras en un susurro,pensándolas detenidamente.

No sabia que le pasaba al superheroe pero recordó que quería que le firmara el dibujo.-Chat Noir...-Pasando le su bolígrafo mientras observaba su rostro,no quería ser el típico fan pesado,comprendería si no le daba una firma porque aunque no la tuviera esa noche la guardaría en su memoria para poder animarse cuando la tristeza y la soledad le fueran a visitar.

Salio de esos pensamientos al ver aquel bolígrafo comprendiendo inmediatamente que quería su compañero de clase.-Pensé que ya nunca ibas a pedirme una firma.-Sonriendo de lado dejando para otro momento esa idea en la que Chloe era el origen de todo mal como la planta enferma de un jardín que propagaba su enfermedad haciendo que los de su alrededor se infectaran.

Finalmente había logrado la firma del superheroe felino en su dibujo,nunca se desearía de él aparte ahora podía ir quitando los dibujos que tenia sobre Marinette y ese cómic inacabado,no quería saber nada referente a ese héroe creado para su tebeo porque cierta compañera de clase se en encargo de enseñarle que se volvió un villano sin corazón, llamado "Evillustrator". Sus sueños habían sido hechos pedazos pero a medida que avanzaba la noche se iba animando cada vez mas,Chat Noir le hacia reír y nunca imagino tener tanto en común con él, no solo ambos amaban a una persona que no les correspondía sino que también tenían gustos parecidos pero obviamente también tenían sus diferencias, nadie podía ser igual a otra persona. Sin embargo aquella velada tenia que llegar a su fin,el tiempo había seguido avanzando mientras ellos conversaban y escuchaban historias divertidas,era una pena que no se pudiera detener el tiempo o al menos que hubiese ido mas lento pero si lo pensaba bien,sin ningún tipo de egoísmo era mejor que todo siguiera su curso pues así podría tener la posibilidad de pasar nuevas experiencias con Chat Noir. No obstante no quería que aquello acabara pero mañana iba a ser día de instituto,iba a ser un día muy duro y fatídico pero a pesar de esa infernal jornada contaba con que el superheroe le hablara a Adrien de su situación,seguía sin hacerle mucha gracia pero si le defendía de forma indirecta suponía que no tenia nada de que preocuparse. Creyendo en esa idea le concedió el permiso al rubio para llevarla a cabo,era cierto que Nino sufrió de ese acoso escolar pero al estar con Adrien todo cambio,no se solían meter con él e incluso le hablaban mas pero no quería ser ninguna molestia. Sus pensamientos se disiparon en cuanto la garra felina le tomo la mano,¿Porque estaba haciendo eso Chat Noir?,sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de un color rojizo mientras miraba aquellos orbes de color verde poseedores de un brillo único que serian la envidia de las esmeraldas.  
Se lo había pasado realmente bien en aquella cita nocturna,en esta ocasión no tenia miedo a admitir que lo había sido pero sus labios estarían sellados,nadie debía saberlo porque si se llegara a enterar "Le papillon" seguramente usaría a Nathaniel para lograr sus propósitos. La hora de volver a la mansión Agreste había llegado a pesar de no querer separarse del pelirrojo debía hacerlo,ahora maldecía el no haber podido sentir aquellos finos labios sobre los suyos,no le parecía raro que le hubiera empezado a gustar,eran parecidos y sus caminos se habían cruzado,lo que pensara el mundo sobre ello no le importaba pues ellos no iban a vivir su vida,estaba cansado que terceras personas dirigieran su vida y no iba a permitir que también lo hicieran con sus sentimientos. Su corazón guiado por aquellos motivos tomo la mano del pelirrojo,ver su rostro sonrojado era sin duda una de las mejores vistas de París,lentamente acerco aquella mano a sus labios hasta que delicadamente se posaron,era su manera de despedirse del chico pues le dejaría dormir aunque aguardaría hasta que cayera dormido.  
-Buenas noches,Nathaniel...recuerda que mañana para cualquier cosa Adrien estará contigo y yo vendré cada vez que pueda a visitarte...solo pido a cambio que tu sonrisa no se borre de tus labios.-Hablando de manera seductora ante aquella extraña petición,hablaba completamente en serio pero no perdonaría a Chloe si esta le hacia algo mas al pelirrojo.

Asintió con la cabeza sin poder articular palabra alguna,puede que no hubiera sentido los labios de Chat Noir sobre los suyos propios pero su piel si pudo,era la primera vez que sus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas,cualquiera ajeno a ese momento habría pensado en la posibilidad de que estaba enfermo pero no era así. Viendo como el superheroe se iba,su sonrisa amenazo con desaparecer pero el ver que se quedaba en la ventana circular custodiando su habitación le devolvió la seguridad. Tumbándose en la cama aguardando hasta que finalmente cayo en los brazos de Morfeo,restaurando el cansancio de aquellos días atrás en los que no pego ojo,iba a necesitar todas sus energías para el día de mañana pero ahora contaría con ayuda y por lo tanto por primera vez pensó que le irían bien las cosas en el instituto. Era un alivio saber que el superheroe iba a estar a su lado pues en esa noche de tormenta en la que se reencontraron la soledad no pudo estar presente,su tristeza fue sustituida por una felicidad que nunca antes sintió e incluso en su mente aun vagaba aquella idea en la que por poco beso los labios de Chat Noir

 **…...**

 **Notas de** _Shifty Braginski_ **(autor):**  
Espero que les este gustando la historia,lamento haber tardado en actualizar igualmente a todos aquellos que la siguen les agradezco de corazón su paciencia. A esta historia en teoría aun le quedan cinco capítulos para finalizarla y este capitulo es mas largo para recompensarles mi tardanza. Y dejare que sus mentes imaginen que es lo que trama "Le papillon"...~  
Nunca dejen de leer y mucho menos no olviden de imaginar,un saludo de mi parte.

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia,espero que os haya gustado, Y seria para mi todo un honor el que dejaran su opinión sobre la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de la serie LadyBug. Espero que os guste, los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia que cree con ellos. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten**

 **…...**

 **Capitulo 4: Nunca más.**

Aquella noche había sido perfecta,Chat Noir fue a su casa y no solo eso,también le firmo el dibujo que hizo de él,al fin sentía alivio en su corazón e incluso felicidad porque aquel héroe le salvo y no se refería a la primera vez que se vieron sino a alejarlo de la soledad de ese cruel mundo,había sido marginado,infravalorado,juzgado sin ser conocido...hasta tal punto de terminar creerse todo aquello,cada insulto se gravo en su memoria y se las repetía mentalmente una y otra vez pero tras ser salvado de su suicidio todo había cambiado,dejo de lado esos pensamientos o al menos ahora intentaba luchar contra ellos. Un nuevo día había comenzado,por primera vez en su vida sentía que le iba a ir bien,Chat Noir le dio esos últimos ánimos,esas ultimas fuerzas para seguir luchando y salir de aquel pozo oscuro en el que se encontraba. Ya había tomado su cartera dispuesto a enfrentarse a su ultima prueba para poder deshacerse finalmente de esa oscuridad que se alojaba en su corazón,le hubiera encantado ver al superheroe felino nada mas despertar así no se hubiera encontrado solo en ese apartamento pero sabia que el rubio no siempre iba a estar ahí,aun así añoraba tener algo de compañía y no estar en un silencio acompañado de una soledad inmensa,ademas alguien debía de luchar contra "Le papillon". Aun podía recordar esa fría voz resonando en su cabeza alentando la maldad de su interior,tal vez por ser el único que no le obedeció en cuanto a tomar los prodigios de Chat Noir y LadyBug podía recordar como fue akumizado...¿Los prodigios?Ni si quiera sabia que eran esas cosas y se le olvido preguntárselo al rubio pero a lo mejor el tener conocimientos sobre eso le traería consecuencias devastadoras,no quería volverse a convertir en ese héroe o mas bien en aquel villano...Un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda trayéndole el amargo recuerdo de su personaje pero aquello le había hecho salir de sus pensamientos,en esta ocasión no se lamentaría,ni dejaría que malos sentimientos le dominaran,lucharía por su felicidad y en triunfar como dibujante en París pero en caso devolver a terminar bajo el control de "Le papillon" se las ingeniara para descubrir su escondrijo,tal vez así podría ser útil en algo y compensar a Chat Noir por cuidar de él y brindarle su amistad.

Había salido del apartamento de sus padres con el fin de comenzar su jornada escolar,no iba a desanimarse para lo que pasara e intentaría ver el lado positivo de las cosas pero el mundo parecía tener otros planes para él. Comenzó por perder el autobús que le dejaría en la puerta del instituto por lo tanto debía olvidarse de llegar antes para evitar las preguntas o mas concretamente para evitar a esa víbora llamada Chloe¿Que le pasaba a esa chica?Siempre se creía la mejor e incluso era ese tipo de persona que pisoteaban a otros y haría lo que fuera para conseguir el éxito. Suspirando pesadamente,no iba a pensar mas en esa bruja aunque la idea de dibujarla como tal le pareció realmente tentadora,ahora tenia un gran dilema si dibujar a Chloe con lo mejor de sus ropajes de bruja o ir al instituto como le dijo al superheroe,no era de las personas que faltaba a su palabra y no iba a comenzar ahora,cuando acabaran las clases haría ese dibujo. Acelerando un poco el paso para no llegar tarde,esperaba poder ver a Adrien antes de entrar porque no sabia si Chat Noir habría logrado hablar con él pero se sentiría más aliviado si en las horas del recreo pudiese estar con su compañero de clase,obviamente no le molestaría solo quería estar a su lado para evitar que la gente lo atosigara demasiado.

Hoy seria el día en donde comenzaría a llevar a practica sus clases de interpretación,el pelirrojo no debía percatarse que lo sabia todo ni si quiera el porque se intento suicidar,tampoco quería hacerle pensar que debía desconfiar de él cuando estuviera transformado en aquel héroe felino. Respirando profundamente varias veces seguidas,era todo demasiado complejo aparte era una situación delicada y debía dar la talla para salir airoso de ella,sino su identidad secreta acabaría descubierta y eso le pondría en graves peligros,eso sin mencionar como se pondría su padre al exponerse ante tantos peligros,de seguro le enviaría a un internado apartado de la mano de dios para estar aislado completamente. Preparando su cartera antes de irse a clases,en esta ocasión había sido estricto y deseaba llegar puntual a sus clases,cuanto antes estuviera con Nathaniel antes se calmarían sus ganas de estar a su lado y sentirle cerca.

-Deberías decirle la verdad al "rojito".-Dijo Plagg asomando su cabeza de aquel bolsillo interno de la camisa blanca de su amigo.

-Si siguiera tus consejos,todo París sabría que yo soy Chat Noir...-Sonriendo de lado al mismo tiempo que se abrigaba para aquel día y se acomodaba la cinta de su bandolera en su hombro.

-No es mi culpa que el corazón humano cambie tanto de sentimientos.-Quejándose cruzándose de brazos y bajando sus orejas.

-¿Qué?-Preguntándole sorprendido,sonrojándose sus mejillas al captar claramente esa indirecta.-De...deberías de dejar de insistir en eso,Plagg...a él le gustan las mujeres y aunque termináramos juntos ambos somos chicos...-

Frunciendo levemente el ceño al oír aquellas palabras mas le gustaba ver a su dueño perdiendo los papeles y mostrando esa sonrojadez.-¿Y?El amor no entiende de esas cosas,le da igual el genero del otro...el amor solo tiene los limites que los humanos le ponen...Adrien,debería darte igual lo que digan esas terceras personas y buscar tu felicidad.-

Deteniéndose enfrente de la puerta mirando al Kwami con una suave sonrisa,las cosas no eran tan fáciles como decía.-Aun así no insistas...quiero estar seguro y tampoco sigas diciéndolo a los cuatro vientos¿vale?.-

Sonrió picara mente al escucharle.-Me alegra que al menos finalmente aceptes tus sentimientos porque sinceramente,eres invisible para LadyBug aparte de no corresponderte porque se nota que la chica no te aguanta y te manda de paseo con cada una de tus insinuaciones.-

-Plagg...-Aquellas palabras habían sido como puñales clavándose directamente en su ser pero misteriosamente no le había dolido tanto como creyó que le dolería.

-Perdona,Adrien pero es la verdad y ya saber que yo no me muerdo la lengua.-Saliendo del bolsillo para poner sus patitas en las mejillas del contrario-Yo nunca te voy a mentir,siempre te voy apoyar,no lo dudes.-

Sonriendo levemente ante aquella muestra de afecto.-Debemos irnos al instituto,Plagg.-Siendo algo serio pero el tiempo seguía corriendo en su contra y no se detenía por nadie,abriendo su camisa blanca para que el gato se metiera de nuevo antes de que llegara la asistente personal de su padre impaciente porque no bajaba y los pillara con las manos en la masa.-Gracias,Plagg...-Susurrando aquellas palabras de agradecimiento viendo como el otro mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

Se sentía mas aliviado al saber que contaba con el apoyo de su Kwami pero estaba convencido que su padre no lo estaría ni tampoco cuando descubriera de quien se había enamorado, a pesar de estar en la era moderna muchos odiaban a los homosexuales,su padre no era homofobico pero si era controlador y de seguro que ya hasta había planeado su boda con la hija de algún famoso o de alguien importante o tal vez de una hermosa chica,en el ultimo caso rezaba porque no se tratara de Chloe pero solo de pensarlo un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo,no quería casarse con alguien así en su vida,pero quien sabe pues a lo mejor con el tiempo la rubia cambiaba mas lo ponía mucho en duda. No volvería a pensar en ese tema cuando aun le quedaba mucho tiempo por delante,tenia cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Saliendo de la mansión Agreste para poderse subir a la limusina que le llevaría al instituto,ahora estaba convencido que hoy vería a Nathaniel allí,se lo había dicho a Chat Noir y confiaba en su palabra mas no podía evitar el preocuparse de él,no iba a permitir que le pasara nada malo,se aseguraría de sacarle todas las sonrisas posibles alejando la tristeza de su corazón. Sin embargo le sorprendió el no ver a Nathalie en el interior del vehículo,de seguro se habría ganado una buena bronca por su culpa y estaría molesta mas era la primera vez que se encontraría solo en la parte trasera pero no volvería a cometer dos veces el mismo fallo,pensaría mejor las cosas e incluso las palabras que le diría a su padre para llevarle a su terreno aunque tampoco le dejo hablar demasiado. Un suspiro salio de sus labios para chocar contra el cristal de la ventanilla del coche,su mente no podía parar de pensar en aquellos cabellos rojizos anaranjados,en aquellos orbes turquesa,en aquel rostro de tez pálida en donde deseaba ver en esos finos labios la sonrisa mas sincera y cálida que pudiese haber en este mundo. Estar al lado de aquel muchacho hacia todo mucho mas llevadero,sus problemas parecían disminuir considerablemente hasta desaparecer para poder ser sustituidos por esa felicidad tan pura y completa,ahora entendía porque había personas buscando su "media naranja" pero no tenían porque tener a esa persona a su lado por la eternidad pues con verla feliz o ayudarla cuando fuera necesario era mas que suficiente. No prestaba atención a las noticias,no le interesaban en aquel instante ni tampoco el saber que el Sena había crecido por culpa de las tormentas pues su mente aparecían las palabras de su Kwami,era la primera vez que se fijaba en un hombre pero Plagg tenia razón,no había nada de malo en eso porque el amor como sentimiento no tenia limites ni conocía de géneros,era todo tan confuso y al mismo tiempo tan claro,quien sabe a lo mejor aquello era lo que se describía en los libros,una única e inigualable unión en donde dos seres vivían felices y que se conocía por el nombre de amor verdadero.  
Finalmente había llegado al instituto después de aquella larga travesía andando,perder el autobús no fue tan malo e incluso a pesar de meter el pie en un charco por culpa de un hombre que le empujo pero no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente,intentaría ser feliz y salir adelante. No parecía haber mucha gente en la entrada y eso le consolaba considerablemente,no tendría porque lidiar con las preguntas aunque era consciente de tener que afrontar aquellas miradas fijas en él pero con algo de esfuerzo podría superarlas e ignorarlas,no obstante seguía esperando ansiosamente el ver a Adrien para contar con su apoyo sin embargo desconocía si Chat Noir sino le tocaría esperar para no quedar como un mentiroso enfrente de Nino y del rubio aunque mal no recordaba el amigo de Adrien también tenia una amistad con el superheroe e incluso con LadyBug o eso le pareció en el programa de televisión en el cual salio. Subiendo las escaleras para entrar en el instituto dejando de lado los cuchicheos de los demás alumnos y de aquellas miradas que parecían juzgarle aparte de mirarle con lastima,respiro profundamente pero al ir sumergido en sus pensamientos no se percato de la presencia de Sabrina y de Chloe,las cuales estaban impidiéndole el paso,oír aquella tos proveniente de esa voz llena de veneno le hizo levantar la mirada y encontrarse con aquellos rostros llenos de superioridad,se comenzó a maldecir a si mismo por no haberse enterado de que estaban allí e incluso le entraron ganas de darse media vuelta y volver a casa,estaba convencido que Chat Noir comprendería porque lo hizo pues aquella situación era demasiado dura para él solo pero algo en su interior reunió las fuerzas necesarias para dar la cara,iba a dejarles claro que no iba a rendirse y pasaría de ellas como si fueran simples desconocidas.  
-Me gustaría poder...-Iba a pedirles amablemente paso pero fue interrumpido por la hija del alcalde.

-¿El suicidarte?Por mi adelante,este mundo no necesita a perdedores como tu que solo quieren manchar el nombre de mi padre.-Hablo Chloe con tono arrogante.

Aquella situación se estaba volviendo realmente violenta y deprimente para él,sabia que si se metía con ella el director tomaría represalias contra él aunque solo simplemente se estuviera defendiendo y la otra saldría airosa de un castigo.-Es mejor que me vaya...-Susurrando aquellas palabras mientras agachaba la cabeza,había perdido aquella batalla y no sentía fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Habían estado viendo todo mas ninguno se atrevía a dar la cara a pesar de saber la situación de Nathaniel,salio en las noticias e incluso en la portada de los periódicos eso sin mencionar que sus madres les habían dicho que fueran amable con el muchacho intentando poner todos así su granito de arena pero ni si quiera Marinette,quien llevaba una tarta de frambuesas intervenía,ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba,le parecía injusto todo aquello,se estaban metiendo con el pelirrojo en su estado mas vulnerable,aquella maldita arpía sin corazón se estaba pasando y nadie le detenía ni decía nada,era LadyBug pero aquello estaba escapando de sus manos,sin saber como reaccionar,sin poder recurrir a a Tikki para preguntarle para poder tener algún consejo. La culpabilidad comenzó a inundarlo,no se había molestado en preguntarle a su compañero de clase si estaba bien,ni tampoco en felicitar a Chat Noir por su rescate,comenzándose a sentir como una horrible persona ademas sabia perfectamente que le diría Chloe si le decía algo y contra esas palabras no tenia nada porque recordar como le rompió el corazón a Nathaniel tras su declaración no ayudaba,ella había sido la causante de llevarle al suicidio porque no se percato que no solo buscaba el amor sino también una amiga¿Que debía hacer?Estaba sola y ahora comprendía como se sentía el muchacho pero aun había luz en aquella desolada oscuridad,vio como Alya salia a defender a Nathaniel aunque no pareció ser una buena idea pues tanto Chloe como su mejor amiga pasaron de las palabras a pelearse,empujándose mutuamente,todo estaba cayendo en el caos y "Le papillon" podría tomarles una gran ventaja. Aquello llego demasiado lejos,como heroína debía hacer algo pero veía de reojo como el pelirrojo se dio media vuelta para marcharse y no pensaba permitir que esa víbora se saliera con la suya.

-¡Alya,para!¡Os vais hacer...!-Quería detener todo aquello mas el grito de su amiga hizo que se callara de golpe,viendo ante sus ojos una horrible escena.

Le sorprendió escuchar la voz de la morena defendiendo le de aquellas crueles palabras dichas por la rubia pero ya notaba como todos les estaban mirando,ya sabia que le dirían en cuanto estuviese solo porque la vida en el instituto podía ser un verdadero infierno a no ser que te volvieras "popular",la mayoría de los adolescentes se metían con las personas solitarias pero iba a cambiar las cosas y por muy mal que lo estuviera pasando en ese instante estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante mostrando le a todos que no tenia pensado rendirse. Levanto la vista para encararse a la hija del alcalde y decirle unas cuantas cosas para humillarla o al menos hacerle ver como era en realidad,un monstruo sin corazón pero...todo paso demasiado rápido,en cuanto se acerco a Chloe y a Alya para separarlas al mismo tiempo que oía la voz de Marinette sintió como alguien le empujaba. No pudo mantener el equilibrio cediendo ante la gravedad,comenzó a rodar por las escaleras ni si quiera cuando termino en el suelo sabia si aun seguía cayendo o si toda esa pesadilla ya había terminado pues todo le estaba dando vueltas,en todo aquel mundo giratorio podía sentir un fuerte dolor proveniente de su pie destacando por encima de todo su cuerpo adolorido,al menos sabia que seguía vivo porque sino seguramente dejaría de sentir. Ni si quiera podía gritar ni alzar la voz al tener la asquerosa sensación de vomitar en cuanto abriera la boca. Pero su mala suerte no se detuvo ahí,pronto sintió algo pringoso en su cabeza,era un aroma extremadamente dulce,llegaba a ser empalagoso con solo olerlo,no comprendía que paso hasta darse cuenta que se encontraba ya de rodillas en el suelo,seguramente su cuerpo se levanto cuando todo comenzó a darle vueltas en busca de un punto fijo para calmar esa sensación. Sin embargo no tardo en escuchar las risas de sus compañeros,no comprendía como las personas podían reírse de las desgracias ajenas e incluso de las caídas de personas¿Acaso no pensaban en el daño que se podían haber hecho?O en su caso en el que si se había hecho,fue recuperando el equilibrio y fue ahí cuando se percato de los trozos de pastel cayendo al suelo desde su cabeza. Busco con la mirada al causante de todo aquello,queriendo saber quien había sido aunque nuevamente volvía a sentirse hundido emocionalmente,sabia que sus ojos estaban vidriosos a punto de derramar aquellas gotas de agua salada llamadas lagrimas,las cuales recorrerían sus mejillas hasta caer en el suelo pero todo se paro al ver al culpable...Marinette...¿Como podía haberle hecho algo así?No solo no le había defendido como hacia con los demás cuando se enfrentaban a Chloe sino que le había tirado aquel dulce por encima y aunque solo se tratara de un mero accidente provocado por la torpeza de la muchacha ni si quiera se movió para ayudarle,ni pedirle disculpas,ahora veía que "Evillustrator" tenia razón,aquella persona que una vez amo era igual a la rubia. Agachando la cabeza sintiéndose humillado,sin gana alguna de seguir existiendo en aquel día,debió quedarse en casa porque el universo le mando pequeñas señales para no ir al instituto,empezando por perder el autobús y tener que andar a un paso acelerado para no llegar tarde,seguido de mas acontecimientos catastróficos...Levantándose como medianamente pudo para volver a casa cuando antes y no salir de allí en una larga temporada,sin embargo al ir a dar el primer paso sintió un fuerte y agudo dolor haciéndole perder el equilibrio otra vez,ahora notaba aun mas como su tobillo le estaba machacando con ese dolor al mismo tiempo que volvía a caer para chocarse contra el suelo de la calle. Había cerrado con fuerza sus parpados,no quería ver como caía sin remedio alguno pero algo detuvo su caída,sentía como alguien le estaba abrazando y aquello le hizo pensar en la posibilidad de tener a Chat Noir frente a él,al abrir los parpados asomándose las primeras lagrimas pudo ver de quien se trataba en realidad.  
-Adrien...-Susurrando aquel nombre en un bajo tono,en el cual se pudo oír su voz quebrada que intentaba caer en el llanto,aunque no fuera el héroe seguía sintiendo un enorme alivio en su corazón,aferrándose a el ocultando su rostro antes de comenzar a llorar en silencio.

Diciéndole al chófer de la limusina que parase de inmediato al ver como caía el pelirrojo por las escaleras pero incluso el hombre veía alarmado aquella escena pero no espero a que el adulto reaccionara,rápidamente salio del vehículo y empezó a correr hacia Nathaniel queriendo tener el poder de ser mas rápido porque no había llegado a salvarlo de esa caída. Veía atentamente a su compañero preocupándose durante aquellos segundos en donde el muchacho estuvo completamente inmóvil,rezando internamente porque no estuviera muerto,no quería perderle pero aun así se sentía tremendamente culpable por no haberle podido salvar. Una sensación de alivio inundo su cuerpo cuando finalmente el chico se movía,seguía corriendo hacia él pero paro en seco al ver como una tarta terminaba sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo manchando aquellos hermosos cabellos anaranjados rojizos. Oír las risas mientras terminaba de acercarse hizo que su sangre comenzara a hervir,estaba realmente enojado y mando a la mierda en aquel instante las palabras de su padre,Nathaniel se iba a ir con él si o si. Finalmente estaba frente a su compañero de clase al mismo tiempo que fulminaba con la mirada a todos e incluso a Marinette,no se había esperado algo así de ella pues siempre ayudaba a los demás aparte de ser la delegada de clase,por suerte pudo llegar a tiempo antes de que el pelirrojo volviera a caer,dejando que se apoyara en él sin importarle si se manchaba la ropa con aquel pastel. Le entraron ganas de transformarse y de hacer un Cataclysm sobre ellos para ver si les hacia tanta gracia el ver como alguien sufría pero aparto esos pensamientos de su mente e incluso de su corazón al oír como le llamaba Nathaniel,ver ese rostro al borde de las lagrimas hizo que le abrazara de manera protectora pero noto como el muchacho comenzó a llorar en silencio sobre su pecho,seria el pilar que necesitara para salir adelante,volvió a mirar a todos sus compañeros de clase con severidad sobretodo a Chloe porque estaba convencido que aquello había sido cosa suya o al menos habría empezado todo.  
-Mi padre tenia razón,el mundo esta lleno de personas como vosotros,crueles e insensibles que antes de ayudar agradecéis el dolor ajeno...¡AHORA ME DOY CUENTA QUE NUNCA DEBI VENIR A ESTE INSTITUTO.-Había comenzado a alzar la voz dejándose llevar no solo por la ira sino también por la culpabilidad,aun seguía abrazando a Nathaniel hasta que sintió como se lo arrebataban de sus brazos. No iba a perderle por esa razón miro desafiante a aquel que estuviera intentándose llevar al pelirrojo viendo que solo se trataba de su conductor.

-Señorito Agreste...-Hablo el chófer terminando de tomar en brazos al muchacho.-Debemos llevarle a un hospital...-Mirando al director que salia al oír tanto alboroto pero ya era tarde,el daño ya estaba hecho y no iban a permanecer allí a la espera de ver que hacia el director.

No se había percatado en la herida que tenia Nathaniel en su ceja,no era una herida profunda pero aun así la sangre brotaba en abundancia,asintió con la cabeza tomando la bufanda que le había regalado su padre para taponar esa brecha e intentar detener un poco el sangrado. No se giro para ver por ultima vez aquel instituto ni si quiera a quienes dejarían de ser sus compañeros de clase,internamente agradecía el no haber visto a Nino allí sino la decepción hubiera sido mayor y era un gran amigo desde su punto de vista pero ya había tomado una decisión,no volvería a ese edificio de enseñanza hasta que Nathaniel se recuperara del todo pero una cosa tenia clara,lo haría a su lado para poderle apoyar a cada segundo porque nunca mas llegaría tarde para salvarlo,nunca mas le volvería a dejar solo ante aquella lucha,siempre estaría ahí,animándole dándole aliento para que siguiera adelante. Ahora sabia porque haría todo aquello y mas,le amaba y no permitiría ver en ese rostro una lagrima de tristeza recorriendo sus mejillas. Andando directo a la limusina rezando internamente por el bienestar del pelirrojo,deseando que aquella caída no hubiera desencadenado algo peor en el muchacho porque no soportaría verle morir...si su padre hubiese aceptado o al menos le hubiera dejado hablar tal vez,solo tal vez,las cosas serian diferentes pero ahora solo quedaba esperar.

 **Notas de _Shifty Braginski_ (autor):**  
Lamento si este capitulo es mas corto que el anterior pero espero que les haya gustado igualmente,también les comunico que a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar a mejor para Nathaniel y para Adrien pero seguramente "Le papillon" no pondrá las cosas fáciles para este par.  
Nunca dejen de leer y mucho menos no olviden de imaginar,un saludo de mi parte.

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia,espero que os haya gustado. Y seria para mi todo un honor el que dejaran su opinión sobre la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de la serie LadyBug. Espero que os guste, los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia que cree con ellos. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten**

 **…...**

 **Capitulo 5 Una sorpresa inesperada.**

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde su llegada al hospital,nada más entrar por la puerta los doctores salieron para atender a Nathaniel, quien se había quedado medio inconsciente en el transcurso del viaje por culpa del dolor. Aun nadie se digno a decirles como se encontraba el pelirrojo, la angustia empezaba a consumirle haciéndole recordar cuando estuvo esperando a su madre pero esta nunca más apareció y recordaba como cada segundo que pasaba fue un tormento sin final... aquella situación era tan parecida que comenzó a temer por la vida del otro. Al mirar a su alrededor pudo apreciar como incluso el chófer estaba nervioso, posiblemente lo suyo era porque los doctores le acusaron de atropellar al chico pero tras explicarles lo ocurrido parecieron calmarse un poco aun sin estar del todo convencidos de ello. Esperaba que no fuera la policía porque seguramente iría el padre de Sabrina y seguramente eso agravaría el estado de Nathaniel aparte de que el policía se pondría a defender a su hija de aquellas acusaciones, fuera como fuese nadie haría nada para hacer justicia por lo que le había pasado al muchacho. Estaba harto de esperar y la preocupación acompañada de la tristeza comenzaba a dominarle por completo, se había terminado levantando de la silla dela sala de espera para andar de un lado a otro y lo peor de aquello no era la espera sino que nadie había podido ponerse en contacto con los padres de Nathaniel.¿Y si era huérfano de verdad?No... eso era imposible,cuando fue a la cita como Chat Noir pudo ver las fotos familiares de reojo. Sin embargo salio de sus pensamientos en cuanto vio llegar a la asistente de su padre,lucia completamente diferente al mostrar una sonrisa cálida y sincera al mismo tiempo que les mostraba un papel a los doctores. No entendía muy bien que estaba pasando mas rezaba interiormente para que no pensaran que fue el quien acabo en la camilla del hospital. Ya se imaginaba a su padre volviendo desde China para encontrarse a su hijo sano sin rasguño alguno y acto seguido caerle la bronca del siglo por haberle preocupado,eso sin mencionar el viaje,los tratos de negocios aplazados,...Respirando profundamente antes de armarse de valor e ir hasta ellos,quería oír la conversación que estaba manteniendo pero en aquel instante una enfermera de avanzada edad le puso una mano sobre los hombros. No pudo evitar el sobresaltarse y girarse para ver a la enfermera.  
–¿Quieres ir a ver a tu amigo?... Esta aun con los efectos de los sedantes y calmantes pero ya esta despierto. Aun así si le ves adormilado no te apures.– Hablo dulcemente mirando al muchacho de cabellos rubios ignorando quien era.– Si se encuentra mal avísanos.–

Una sonrisa delicada llena de felicidad se dibujo en sus labios al oír a aquella mujer,sintiendo un alivio enorme.– Muchas gracias,¿En que habitación esta?–

–En la 24,joven.–

No dudo ni un segundo en dirigirse hacia aquella habitación, deseaba verle y saber como se encontraba aunque si ya habían acabado con las pruebas medicas pronto le dejarían volver a casa aunque después de su intento de suicidio temía que no le dejaran marchar y lo dejaran ingresado,impidiéndole para siempre el verle. Eso sin mencionar que seguramente la asistente de los menos de edad le quitaría la custodia a los padres de Nathaniel al desobedecer las ordenes del doctor de no dejarle solo. Sin embargo todos aquellos pensamientos se disiparon al ver a su compañero tumbado en la camilla,también veía como le habían colocado un gotero y en su rostro se podía apreciar los típicos tubitos de plástico que transportaban oxigeno. Lentamente se fue acercando hasta colocarse a un lado de aquella cama,ahora podía apreciar por completo aquel rostro si que estuviera tapado por aquel mechón de cabello rojizo anaranjado...no podía describir con palabras como se sentía pero estaba hermoso y radiante como el sol en el atardecer. En aquel instante no le importaba si el contrario lucia algo pálido o tenia una enorme gasa en la ceja donde se había hecho aquella brecha tras caer por las escaleras. Y ahora entendía a que se referían cuando hablaban sobre el amor,porque siempre cuando una persona ama a otra para sus ojos siempre estará hermoso y permanecería a su lado pasara lo que pasara. Pero un suspiro pesado se hizo presente,como Chat Noir debía de haber evitado tal accidente y como Adrien tuvo que ir antes para no dejarle solo... fue un ingenuo en creer que sus compañeros de clase podrían tratar mejor al muchacho mostrando algo de compasión por él y evitar que Chloe se metiera con el pelirrojo. Aquella culpabilidad estaría atormentando le por el resto de su vida pero ahora le quedaba velar por su bienestar porque nunca mas le dejaría a merced de seres sin corazón. Tomando su mano pudiendo sentir la suavidad perteneciente a la pálida piel del muchacho,era la primera vez que se percataba de aquella agradable sensación y ahora tras haberla sentido su cuerpo se negaba a perder la.  
Sintió como alguien le estaba acariciando haciéndole salir de aquel letargo que le tenia adormecido por culpa de la medicación. No sentía ningún tipo de dolor a pesar de haber estado sintiendo con anterioridad fuertes dolencias,ademas lo único que lograba recordar estando consciente era cuando se intento levantar tras caer por las escaleras pero un dolor agudo e intenso proveniente de su tobillo le hizo caer. Todo lo demás estaba en negro,no podía recordar nada mas,ni si quiera si llego o no a chocarse contra el suelo,no sabia donde estaba ni que había pasado pero al abrir los parpados pudo ver donde se encontraba mas no era aquello lo que le llamo la atención. Ante él estaba Adrien y por alguna razón no pudo evitar sonreír con levedad,al parecer Chat Noir si había hablado con el aunque hubiese preferido encontrarse al superheroe pero era mejor que despertar con la habitación completamente vacía con una única nota de sus padres diciéndole que volverían a por el cuando le diesen el alta.  
–Hola,Nathaniel...¿Como te encuentras?.– Pregunto Adrien al ver que finalmente despertaba.

Mostró una suave sonrisa agarrando la mano de su compañero.– Mejor...– Hablando con esfuerzo y voz adormecida.

Mirándole a los ojos queriendo disculparse por él por lo que había ocurrido y no estar ahí cuando mas le necesito.– Nathaniel... yo...–

No pudo terminar de hablar al ver como entraba el doctor que atendía a su compañero pero su rostro reflejo la extrañeza nada mas hacer presencia la asistente personal de su padre,quien seguía sin mostrar ningún rastro de ira o enojo o de molestia por haberla alarmado. Alejándose de la camilla para acercarse a Nathalie,no creía en que una simple disculpa bastara pero tampoco perdía nada por intentarlo,no obstante no podía permitir el irse cuando mas le necesitaban y no pensaba dejar solo al pelirrojo. Su mente comenzó a pensar con rapidez en un intento de poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas y así convencer tanto a su padre como a Nathalie pero su corazón estaba pidiéndole a gritos que confesara ese amor. Se encontraba confundido e indeciso,si decía que amaba a su compañero su padre de seguro le enviaría a algún reformatorio o algún campamento religioso de re-conducta sexual.  
Se quedo mirando a aquella mujer sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba,no era ningún misterio pues todos en la escuela habían visto a la trabajadora del señor Agreste cuando hicieron aquel concurso de sombreros. Sin embargo desconocía por completo que hacia junto con el doctor pero ya se imaginaba que se llevarían a Adrien a alguna de sus extraescolares o alguna sesión de fotos...mirase como lo mirase iba a quedarse solo aunque no quisiera. Se vio obligado a soltarle la mano al ojiverde para que fuera con ella,no podía hacer nada para evitarlo aunque rezaba porque Chat Noir fuera a verle al hospital antes de que le diesen el alta. Mirándoles intentando esconder su tristeza iba a agradecerles por haberles llevado allí y por estar con él un rato,era mas de lo que hicieron sus padres cuando le ingresaron por primera vez,pero no pudo articular palabra alguna al ver al padre de Adrien tras aquella pantalla de la tablet,se podía apreciar a simple vista que allí ya parecía ser de noche aunque eso le dio a entender que no se encontraba en Francia.  
Tras entrar con el doctor pudo apreciar como aquel par habían estado juntos posiblemente debido a la preocupación,el señorito Agreste debía de haber recordado lo de su madre y no le parecía bien. Se veía a simple vista que ambos se preocupaban el uno por el otro aunque cierto pelirrojo parecía entristecido al ver alejarse a Adrien de él,no iba a pensar cosas que no eran y menos aun sabiendo la situación en la cual se encontraba el señorito Kurtzberg. Dándole la vuelta a la tablet que siempre llevaba consigo para mostrarle a ambos adolescentes al señor Agreste,no iba a decir palabra alguna estando su jefe "presente" pues seria el quien les explicara a ambos lo que iba a pasar a continuación.  
Pudo ver con claridad a su hijo pero le costaba un poco ver al pelirrojo desde aquella posición no obstante debía seguir su plan si quería que todo saliera según lo pensado. Mirándoles con el ceño fruncido mostrando aquella seriedad que siempre solía caracterizar le al igual que aquel semblante serio y firme,no obstante no iba a esperar a que su hijo abriera la boca para protestar,debía enseñarle que antes de hablar debía aprender a escuchar a sus mayores. Pero comprendería perfectamente si se rebelaba, aquel crio le había mal influenciado,de eso no cabía duda aunque esperaba que ese muchacho de cabellos rojizos anaranjados lo devolviera al cauce y no se rebelara cada cinco minutos.  
–"Adrien ponte a un lado,si estoy aquí es para hablar con el hijo de los señores Kurtzberg."–

Ya se imaginaba a su padre echándole la bronca del siglo a Nathaniel de igual forma que se la echo a Nino cuando insistió en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Y era su culpa que eso fuera a pasar pero no podía echarse a gritar ante la salud de su compañero aparte confiaba que el doctor le parase los pies a sus padre en caso de pasarse.– Esta bien,papa...– Hablando cabizbajo sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

Algo le decía que al igual que el padre de Chloe le iba a echar mas mierda de la que ya tenia pero no abriría la boca porque uno de sus padres trabajaba para el señor Agreste o mas bien para una de sus empresas. Y aunque la idea de hacer que despidieran a uno de sus progenitores era bastante tentadora se contendría.

–"Nathaniel Kurtzberg,a partir de ahora te queda totalmente prohibido..."– Hablando aun mas serio pero antes de poder acabar su hijo le interrumpió con otra de sus insolencias.

–Pero papa... – Ya debía de haber imaginado que le prohibiera volver a verle y eso era lo ultimo que quería.

–Adrien,deja hablar a tu padre.– Contesto secamente Nathalie mirando hacia el pelirrojo para mostrarle una sonrisa esperando hacerle llegar la indirecta a ambos de que no debían preocuparse.

Vio como su hijo volvía a su sitio sin mediar palabra alguna,iba a sacarle de los nervios pero debería mantener la compostura.– "Como iba diciendo,Nathaniel antes de ser interrumpido por el mal educado de mi hijo, a partir de ahora te queda totalmente prohibido el quedarte solo."– Observando como a ambos niños le cambiaba la cara ante sus palabras.– "Soy consciente que tus padres no pueden estar tanto tiempo en casa por motivos de trabajo, en parte me siento responsable de que uno de ellos no pueda. Y antes de que les quiten tu custodia y ante la petición de esta mañana de mi hijo,te acogeremos en nuestra casa. No obstante hay ciertas condiciones que mi ayudante os dirá en cuanto salgáis de ahí,adiós."–

Aun le costaba asimilar todo aquello pero de nuevo su padre había sacado a relucir aquel corazón bondadoso que solía permanecer oculto tras su severidad. Fueran las condiciones que fueran pensaba cumplirlas al cien por cien no porque fueran ordenes de su padre,sino porque quería estar con su compañero y ahora que iban a vivir juntos se acabaron todos los problemas incluso posiblemente Chloe dejaría de ir a su casa al estar Nathaniel viviendo con él. Yendo a abrazar a Nathalie sabiendo perfectamente que había sido ella quien le convenció de "adoptar" al pelirrojo hasta que dejara atrás esa tristeza desoladora. No tardo mucho en ir de nuevo al lado de la camilla para ver aquellos hermosos ojos de color turquesa,se alegraba de no ser el único asombrado en aquella sala pero ahora entendía porque el doctor le permitió a su padre hablar. Muy pocas veces sonreía con aquella radiante sonrisa que se formo en sus labios tras aquella noticia, ahora podrían estar juntos aunque conociendo a su padre sabia perfectamente las condiciones que había puesto. Mirando a Nathaniel con ilusión,ya estaba ansioso por irse de ahí junto a él,esperaba que compartieran cuarto o sino uno cercano al suyo. Nunca había tenido a alguien de su edad en la casa y cuando Chloe le iba a visitar no solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos,ahora tal vez podría experimentar que era quedarse hasta la madrugada hablando con alguien pero también podría sentir y vivir como era estar viviendo con la persona que su corazón amaba,... eran tantas las nuevas emociones inundando le que ponía en duda perder esa felicidad a lo largo del día.

Estaba pensando que todo se trataba de un sueño producido por la desesperación de su consciente por encontrar a alguien para evitar la soledad. Sin embargo al sentir aquel abrazo salio de aquella especie de trance,la felicidad era mas que visible porque se podía incluso sentir en el aire. No tardo mucho tiempo en mostrar una tímida sonrisa llena de gratitud tanto para Adrien por haberle pedido eso a su padre,como para la ayudante del señor Agreste. Finalmente las noches de soledad se acabarían,ya no tendría que volver al apartamento frio y solitario ni tampoco tendría que preocuparse mas de sentir esa oscuridad adueñándose de su corazón. Le había encantado corresponder al abrazo de Adrien pero no pudo debido a que este ya se había separado y solamente quedaron unidos por la mano que yacía sobre en su hombro. Armándose de valor para apoyar su mano sobre la de su compañero,se sentía extraño porque aunque no fuera Chat Noir,el solo tocarle le producía un cosquilleo por todo su ser. Quería agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por él pero antes de poder dar las gracias mediante palabras,vio como el doctor salia de la habitación,quedándose mirando a la mujer de cabello negro aun manteniendo esa sonrisa tímida pudiendo apreciar como era correspondida por la asistente.  
Finalmente volvía a ver en el rostro de Adrien aquel gesto rebosante de felicidad conocido como sonrisa,hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía y estaba convencida que su padre también se habría sentido alegre de ver a su hijo así. No obstante ahora tenían asuntos mas importantes que atender y entre ellos estaba decirles las condiciones a los muchachos,desconocía como se lo tomarían,sobretodo Adrien porque en cierto modo volvería por un tiempo a ese confinamiento pero ya no estaría solo. Dejando al doctor marcharse suponiendo que les darían el alta que había solicitado como tutora de Nathaniel,estaría mejor cuidado en la mansión y no en aquel hospital,eso sin mencionar que había sido una orden directa del señor Agreste. Acercándose a los muchachos mirando en su tablet aquellas condiciones especiales,repasándolas antes de comenzar a leerlas.  
–El señor Agreste,solo ha puesto cuatro. La primera: Cumplir las normas de la casa,el señorito Kurtzberg sera informado nada mas llegar a la mansión Agreste.– Hablando con un tono claro.

Esa era evidente que la mencionara,mirando a Nathaniel,quien parecía estar concentrado en atender a esas normas.– Son como la de las demás casas,no te preocupes.– Intentando le animar para no hacerle sentir mucho estrés por vivir con ellos.

Tosiendo con levedad para llamarle la atención a aquel par y poder continuar leyendo.– La segunda: Obedecer a Nathalie o quien este a vuestro cuidado. La tercera: Durante la recuperación del señorito Kurtzberg estudiaran en casa y solo saldrán para las actividades extraescolares o asuntos importantes.– Sorprendiéndole un poco que no se opusieran sobretodo Adrien quien pensaba que llevaría peor esa parte pero parecía estar aceptando esas nuevas reglas.

No iba a objetar nada básicamente porque Nathaniel necesitaba descanso y reposo e intentaría hacerle mas ameno el estar quieto sin poder hacer nada,tal vez así lograría limpiar de su corazón la culpabilidad.

Estaba intentando asimilar toda aquella nueva información,lo de la casa suponía que seria tirar la ropa sucia al cesto, recoger los platos tras terminar de comer,...esas pequeñas cosas que se hacían día tras día en una casa. Comprendía lo de no salir de la casa pues iba a necesitar reposo para su tobillo,el cual al intentar mover lo se percato que no podía por culpa del vendaje. Agarrando un poco mas fuerte la mano de Adrien buscando algo de apoyo pero nuevamente sintió aquel cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo,se sentía bien y por esa misma razón acomodo la cabeza en el brazo de su compañero.

Alzando una ceja al pensar que tal vez Nathaniel necesitara algo de descanso pero debía acabar de leer.– Y por ultimo: Esperar el regreso del señor Agreste en la cabaña... de... los Alpes.– Le sorprendió leer aquella ultima condición,tras la desaparición de la señora Agreste no habían vuelto a pisar aquel lugar tan lleno de buenos recuerdos. Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios viendo como ambos adolescentes parecían estar mas que contentos por poder tener unas vacaciones tras lo ocurrido.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no fue a aquella cabaña ni si quiera en navidades,las cuales solían pasarlas allí porque su madre adoraba ver la nieve caer sobretodo si era acompañado por la típica casa de postal de navidad. Pero en aquella época del año no estaría nevado ni si quiera habría caído algún copo de nieve como mucho solo verían las hojas caer de los arboles mas aun así le alegraba saber que su padre no vendió aquel sitio,tal vez aun aguardaba su regreso pero a diferencia de él ya había pasado pagina. Ahora su atención estaba destinada al pelirrojo quien lucia con la incredulidad reflejada,seguramente todo aquello estaba sobrepasando le o le parecía mas bien un mero sueño pero por una vez le iban a ir bien las cosas y se aseguraría de que así fuera.  
Aquello estaba siendo demasiado irreal,no solo le había acogido el empresario más famoso de todo París sino que ahora se iba a ir con la familia Agreste a una cabaña en los Alpes. Llevándose la mano a la cara notando aquella gasa en su ceja,estaba dando por sentado que todo solo era un simple sueño producido por el deseo de salir de aquella agonizante soledad. Todo parecía salido de un cuento pero ahí estaba ante él,Adrien,quien había vuelto a su lado y manteniendo le en la realidad,porque aquello en verdad estaba pasando. Apoyando su espalda en la almohada de la camilla aun sin salir del asombro,tal vez finalmente irían las cosas a mejor pero aun le quedaba un largo camino por delante pero estaba convencido que mientras permaneciera al lado de su compañero todo iría bien pues era la misma sensación que sentía cuando estaba al lado de Chat Noir. Sin embargo pronto cayo en que si se iban de París no podría ver de nuevo a aquel superheroe,le tenia que agradecer tanto y por encima de todo no quería perder su amistad. Pensando minuciosamente sobre que hacer para avisar al felino de su partida,en algún momento Adrien había empezado a hablar y ni si quiera le había prestado atención,contándole todo lo que había en aquel sitio,los bosques,los riachuelos,las pequeñas cascadas... pero su mente no estaba para imaginarse ese paraíso,le preocupaba el entristecer a Chat Noir cuando viera que no se encontraba en el apartamento de sus padres.  
–¿Estas bien,Nathaniel?...– Pregunto Adrien mirando atentamente al pelirrojo tras suponer que se encontraba mal.

Mirándole de reojo mostrando una suave sonrisa intentando que nadie mas se preocupara demasiado por él porque finalmente le estaban yendo bien las cosas.– Si... es solo...que bueno... No voy a poderle decir a Chat Noir que me voy... no quiero irme sin despedirme de él...y hacerle saber que estoy bien...–

Por primera vez sintió celos de su otro yo,quien había logrado llegar al corazón de Nathaniel. A veces era difícil el tener una doble vida como superheroe pero quizás algún día podría tener el valor suficiente para decirle la verdad.– No te preocupes...siempre puedes dejarle una nota¿no? Y sino yo se lo comunicare si en algún momento me llama.– Diciéndole aquellas palabras con tranquilidad esperando poder calmar al muchacho.

–Muchas gracias,Adrien...– Sin dudar en abrazarle en cuanto este se acerco un poco mas a él,intentando contener las lagrimas del mismo alivio que había empezado a sentir.– Sin vosotros estaría perdido...–

No se espero recibir aquel abrazo al cual inmediatamente correspondió aunque su chófer estuviera mirándoles atentamente,pero sabia que aquella sonrisa del trabajador de su padre le permitía aquel contacto y no consideraba a Nathaniel ni un peligro ni una mala influencia,como guardaespaldas no le permitía a todo el mundo acercarse a él aparte también por ser un famoso modelo. Dejando aquellos pensamientos de lado en cuanto escucho aquellas palabras,podía llegar a comprender las y aun sabiendo que el pelirrojo se refería a cuando Chat Noir le salvo la vida y porque su padre le había acogido,su corazón deseaba fervientemente el creer en que aquellas palabras habían sido dichas por ese sentimiento cálido que se encontraba en todo ser vivo,amor... Pero seguía careciendo del valor para decirle que le quería porque estaba convencido de que aquello era mucho más que un simple sentimiento de amistad,ademas desconocía como se lo tomaría el mundo concretamente su padre,quien parecía haberle planificado toda su vida. Debería ser cauteloso si quería al menos estar con Nathaniel,así su padre no le echaría de casa y podría estar con la persona que le gustaba hasta poder tener las suficientes agallas para decirle toda la verdad. Pero mientras tanto intentaría ver en el rostro de su compañero una sonrisa tan cálida como el sol en el amanecer de un nuevo día porque aunque le doliese no poder estar a su lado,le satisfaría el verle feliz y aun más el saber que el causante de aquellas sonrisas había sido él. Idearía como llevar a cabo tan noble acción mientras aguardaban el alta de Nathaniel para salir de aquel hospital y prepararlo todo para el viaje,tal vez con suerte incluso lograría conquistar el corazón de su amigo y confesar le la verdad no solo de sus sentimientos sino de quien era en realidad Chat Noir.

 **…...**

 **Notas de Shifty Braginski (autor):**  
 _Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado,les pido perdón a todos aquellos que han estado aguardando la actualización pero hasta hace poco he estado ocupado por motivos personales,no obstante quiero hacerles saber que siempre escribiré aunque a veces me cueste actualizar las historias que tengo activas._  
 _Si quieren comunicarme algo que quieran leer de esta pareja para el próximo capitulo con gusto lo tendré en cuenta(Cosas románticas,por favor.) En caso de no recibir nada,seguiré tal cual lo tenia planeado._  
 _Nunca dejen de leer y mucho menos no olviden de imaginar,un saludo de mi parte._

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia,espero que os haya gustado. Y seria para mi todo un honor el que dejaran su opinión sobre la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de la serie Ladybug. Espero que os guste, los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia que cree con ellos. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten**

 **…...**

 _ **Capitulo 6 El demonio de la montaña.**_

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas cuando por fin se pudieron marchar del hospital, veía como su chófer llevaba en brazos a Nathaniel. Era mejor que descansara todo cuanto pudiera porque sabia que esa misma noche se irían a la cabaña de los Alpes. Era consciente que no iba a volver al instituto y había luchado mucho por conseguir que su padre accediera a dejarle ir pero...Ahora debía luchar por alguien mas importante para su vida. No dudo en entrar en el coche ayudando como medianamente pudo a su guardaespaldas para sentar al pelirrojo. Aprovechando la cercanía para poder tomarle de la mano, les quedaba un largo viaje pues Nathalie se había encargado de preparar las maletas. Mirando por la ventana viendo aquel atardecer que se cernía sobre París, no entendía porque su padre tenia tanta prisa por enviarles a esa cabaña y que estuvieran alejados pero tenia la esperanza de que estuviera haciéndolo por la recuperación de Nathaniel.

Quería cambiar de postura pero al intentarlo sintió como su tobillo se quejaba al igual que un pequeño mareo se hizo presente. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando lentamente fue despertando pero nunca imagino que al despertarse viera por la ventanilla del coche un lugar completamente diferente a la ciudad¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo?Miro hacia su alrededor encontrándose con que Adrien estaba a su lado durmiendo, no tardo mucho en volver a mirar por la ventanilla. Nunca en su vida había visto un paisaje tan frondoso y tan lleno de vida, se veía realmente hermoso y aquel amanecer era la guinda del pastel. Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios, tenia ganas de dibujar aquel hermoso lugar pero rápidamente desecho aquella idea, en sus sueños le perseguía aquel superheroe que creo y que termino siendo malévolo por culpa de "Le papillon". Sin embargo recordó el dibujo que hizo de Chat Noir y lo bien que se sintió, no iba a dejar que el miedo le invadiera, por ello busco alguna de sus pertenencias por sus alrededores. No sabia si estar agradecido por ver su mochila o entristecido al recordar que era lo que había ocurrido en el instituto. Sin darse cuenta tenia ya sobre sus piernas un cuaderno junto con un bolígrafo,estaba decidido a inmortalizar ese frondoso y hermoso lugar.

–Deberías descansar,señorito Kurtzberg. Aun no hemos llegado a nuestro destino y es demasiado pronto.–

Pudo escuchar al chófer decirle aquello pero ahora le entraba mas curiosidad por saber a donde se dirigían.– ¿A dónde vamos?–

– El señor Agreste ha dado ordenes de ir a la casa de vacaciones de los Alpes. Aun quedan un par de horas.–

Asintió levemente ante esas palabras pero al menos ahora sabia a donde iban, no obstante estaba algo nervioso, nunca se había ido de vacaciones sin sus padres y eso sin mencionar la situación en la que ahora se encontraba. El señor Agreste le había acogido en su casa mientras que sus padres estaban trabajando casi sin descanso con el único fin de darle lo mejor. No les odiaba pero desearía el poder pasar mas tiempo con ellos aunque sabia perfectamente que eso era imposible. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso para poder ponerse a dibujar y disfrutar con cada trazada que daba sobre el papel blanco, en cada dibujo que hacia ponía su corazón en ellos. Dejándose llevar por aquellos sentimientos que ahora le invadían al recordar aquel paisaje, se sentía libre como los pájaros que surcaban los cielos sin miedo alguno. Sin embargo ajeno al cansancio que lentamente dominaba su cuerpo fue quedándose nuevamente dormido hasta caer en un profundo sueño. El bolígrafo que había estado usando para dibujar se deslizo por su mano hasta caer al suelo del vehículo.

–"No puedes huir de mi, Nathaniel."– Dijo una voz tenebrosa.

Desconocía el origen de aquella voz y no entendía porque ahora no estaba con Adrien en el coche de su padre viajando a un nuevo sitio.

–"Nunca podrás deshacerte de mi...no lo olvides, Evillustrator."–

Pudo escuchar un aleteo de fondo tras oír esas palabras que lograron despertarlo de su sueño de forma agitada. Jadeando levemente mirando a sus alrededores para darse cuenta que estaban parados en medio del bosque, pero lo peor es que estaba solo. Calmándose para intentar salir del coche, no apoyaría su pie vendado para evitar sentir algún dolor mas en cuanto se puso de pie pudo darse cuenta que finalmente habían llegado. Aquella cabaña no era la típica de madera que estaban en medio de las montañas, esta era muy moderna y se podía apreciar a simple vista que era lujosa. Había un majestuoso porche antes de llegar a la puerta principal de la casa, decorado con alguna que otra flor y plantas. Se veía realmente hermoso, el canto de los pájaros volvían aquel lugar aun mas encantador pero su oído pudo percatarse del sonido de la corriente del agua, debía de haber algún rio cerca de la cabaña. Al buscar dicho rio con la mirada fue cuando pudo ver entre los arboles un hermoso pueblo en la llanura,rodeado de aquel bosque.  
Estaba ayudando a su guardaespaldas a meter las maletas en la casa y asegurarse que la criada había comprado todo lo necesario para estar allí hasta que su padre decidiera ir. Todo parecía estar en su sitio, ordenado y limpio. Pero faltaba la presencia de Nathaniel, quería mostrarle todo ese sitio, cada rincón de la casa, el jardín que se fundía con el bosque dándole un encanto único e inigualable, cada habitación...fue en ese momento cuando su mente se dio cuenta que había una alta posibilidad de que durmiesen en el mismo cuarto. Eso le llenaba de alegría aunque no quería agobiar al pelirrojo, por ello dejaría que decidiese, quería verle feliz y esperaba que en aquel sitio olvidase todas esas malas experiencias que tuvo, pero sobretodo alejarse de la idea de quitarse la vida. Al descender por las escaleras del porche para ir al coche pudo ver como Nathaniel estaba admirando el paisaje. Aquel muchacho tenia una belleza que sobrepasaba con creces aquel lugar, sentía como su corazón latía de forma cálida cada vez que le veía e inevitablemente sonreía.

–Precioso,¿verdad?.– Hablo Adrien mientras se acercaba a su compañero dispuesto a ayudarle.

Se sobresalto al no esperarse oír a alguien mas no dejo de sonreír de aquella forma tan suave.– Si...Es la primera vez que veo un sitio como este.–

Alzo una ceja al oír esa respuesta sin dudar en pasarle unas muletas.– Bueno, ahora que vas a vivir conmigo...-Sonrojándose por sus propias palabras.– Digo, con nosotros veras sitios así de hermosos.– Ofreciéndole aquellas muletas para que pudiese caminar e ir a la cabaña.

–Gracias,Adrien...–

Viendo como el pelirrojo comenzaba a andar usando aquellos soportes para evitar que apoyara el pie. Le seguía por detrás dándole todo el tiempo que necesitara para subir aquellas escaleras pero por seguridad le vigilaría aunque ya notaba la mirada de su guardaespaldas. Estaba convencido que si veía a Nathaniel cansado o sobre esforzándose le volvería a tomar en brazos con el único fin de ayudarle. Se había quedado observando aquel paisaje sin darse cuenta que su compañero finalmente llego al porche. Mostrando le aquel sitio a Plagg pero debían de tener cuidado, no debía de ser visto por nadie para así mantener su identidad secreta. Ahora que lo pensaba no era tan buena idea que Nathaniel durmiera con él a pesar de las inmensas ganas que tenia de compartir una habitación con él, debía de pensar también en Plagg,quien por el momento se estaba comportando de fabula.  
Al llegar al porche recupero un poco el aliento pero no tardo mucho en sentir la mano del guardaespaldas de Adrien sobre su espalda como indicándole a donde debía ir. No quería ser una molestia y tal como había dicho el señor Agreste debían de obedecer a la persona que les estaba cuidando. Mostró una suave sonrisa a aquel corpulento hombre antes de pasar al interior de la casa, dejo que este siguiera guiándole pero tanto el salón, como el comedor eran bastante amplios y la cocina se encontraba separada de aquellos dos sitios unicamente por una isla. No tardo mucho en comprender que iban directos a la mesa del comedor, en donde había varios desayunos preparados. Se veían realmente sabrosos y su estomago había empezado a pedirle comida con solo ver las tostadas. Sentándose en una de las sillas teniendo cuidado de no romper nada pero iba a esperar a que los demás también se sentaran para disfrutar de ese desayuno. Algo que costo unos pocos minutos pero entre Adrien y él lograron convencer al chófer para que desayunara con ellos, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no estaba solo en la hora del desayuno y eso era de agradecer. Escuchaba atentamente como su compañero le hablaba de los alrededores, de que sitios podían visitar e incluso contó alguna que otra anécdota logrando que riera levemente.

Dejo que los muchachos hicieran lo que quisieran, al estar en la cabaña del señor Agreste sabia perfectamente que contaba con una seguridad excepcional y por lo tanto no habría de que preocuparse. Aunque eso no quería decir que no los tendría vigilados, era su trabajo y lo cumpliría costara lo que costara. No obstante no iba a permitir que le volvieran a engatusar para desayunar con ellos, estaba convencido de que si el señor Agreste le veía inmediatamente le despediría. Disfruto en la medida de lo posible aquel desayuno antes de empezar a seguir haciendo cosas. Ayudo al señorito Kurtzberg a llevar sus pertenencias a la habitación, ciertamente le sorprendía que su jefe hubiera accedido acoger al chico pero se alegraba pues así el señorito Adrien no estaría tan solo y podría disfrutar de la compañía de un amigo. Pero en cuanto lo hizo se marcho a su habitación para poder descansar un rato de aquel largo viaje, había estado conduciendo durante horas y su vista estaba completamente agotada por el esfuerzo.  
Quería mostrarle todos los lugares que le menciono a Nathaniel durante el desayuno pero el muchacho debía de descansar o eso era al menos lo que le había aconsejado el medico junto con una cuanta medicación por si acaso se mareaba por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza o por si le dolía el tobillo. Aun le costaba creer que sus amigos hubieran sido capaces de hacer algo así pero mas le sorprendía que "Le Papillon" no hubiera sacado provecho de la situación, algo debía de estar tramando pero dejaría que Ladybug se encargara de todo. A fin de cuentas era la uncia que podía desakumizar a las personas. Acercándose al cuarto que había elegido Nathaniel para ver como terminaba de acomodar sus cosas, que estuviera en la planta de abajo no le había mucha gracia pero era mejor que no estuviera subiendo y bajando escaleras todo el día.

Estaba acomodando su ropa en los cajones de la cómoda de la habitación, le encantaba ese sitio rebosante de tranquilidad. Hacia un buen rato que dejo de pensar en todo aquello que le preocupaba e incluso de esa pesadilla que tuvo para así poder disfrutar de esa paz que reinaba en la casa. Sin embargo notaba como alguien le estaba mirando, puede que fueran imaginaciones suyas pero no se sentía del todo seguro sin Chat Noir, aquel sujeto le había salvado la vida e incluso le visito en su casa alejando aquella soledad que siempre estaba presente en su hogar. Le hubiera encantado despedirse de el y decirle que no se preocupara que pronto volvería ademas de considerarle como un amigo. Salio de esos pensamientos en cuanto escucho como alguien llamaba a la puerta, pudo ver que se trataba de Adrien. Inconscientemente le dedico una cálida sonrisa, gracias a él estaba empezando de nuevo con su vida y dejar de lado aquella triste oscuridad de su corazón, ademas de disfrutar de un agradable desayuno.  
–Enseguida acabo.–

Sonriendo para corresponder aquella sonrisa.– Si necesitas ayuda,pídela. "El gorila" esta descansando así que cuando acabes había pensado en pasear por el jardín. No se muy bien que cosas te gustan hacer pero me encantaría conocerte mas.–Hablando un poco nervioso.

Sorprendiéndole un poco aquella actitud pero era normal que ahora fueran a hacer cosas juntos y mas si tenia en cuenta que iba a vivir con él.– Me encantaría pasear contigo.– Aceptando esa proposición con un leve rubor aunque no entendía porque se sonrojaba.–No tengo muchos pasatiempos debido a que dibujar y pintar me consumen casi todo el tiempo.–

Ya sabia que le gustaba dibujar pero no podía hacer como si supiera muchas cosas de él porque sino estaba convencido que sospecharía de que fuera Chat Noir.–Oh,cierto, vi el dibujo que hiciste en tu cuaderno esta mañana. Tienes mucho arte y me sorprende que no te admiren mas personas.–

Termino rojo por esas palabras, tomándole su tiempo el calmarse para poder serenarse y no ponerse mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba. No había recibido muchos halagos acerca de sus dibujos.– Gracias, Adri...Adrien. Aunque no son gran cosa por eso no hay personas que admiren mis dibujos, ademas están los que dicen que solo los he calcado o que no los he dibujado yo...–

–Pues aquí tienes a tu primer fan.– Diciéndole aquello antes de que siguiera por ese camino y se entristeciera. No tardo en ver una sonrisa en sus labios, sentía una satisfacción única y el deseo por verle feliz cada día solo incrementaba.–¿Vamos al jardín?Puedes dibujar mientras yo leo algo cuando nos cansemos de pasear.–

Tomo sus muletas para poder seguir al muchacho de cabellos rubios e ir a aquel jardín tras recoger sus cosas y dejar que su compañero llevara su cuaderno junto con un lápiz y una goma, aunque esperaba no tener que bajar escaleras porque sino Adrien iba a tener que armarse de paciencia. Pero al llegar a las dobles puertas francesas de la cocina pudo apreciar aquel inmenso jardín que se unía con el bosque. No veía el momento perfecto para dibujarlo y así tener un hermoso recuerdo del lugar, pero al ver a su acompañante opto por pasear a su lado. La melodía que les estaba ofreciendo la madre naturaleza era pura deleite para sus oídos, lograba que se calmara y que todo mal que estuviera atormentando le se disipara. El aire mecía sus cabellos rojizos anaranjados y suavemente acariciaba su piel, el olor de la montaña era embriagador y refrescante,le hacían sentirse lleno de energías. Se termino sentando en una roca cerca de un pequeño manantial, no sabia si era artificial o si ya estaba ahí antes de construir aquella casa pero iba a volverse su sitio favorito.  
Estaba disfrutando de aquel paseo, estar al lado del pelirrojo le hacia sentir ese sentimiento cálido que llenaba su corazón. Muy pocas veces había podido disfrutar de aquel sitio con alguien especial, a decir verdad no iban a esa casa de vacaciones desde que su madre desapareció. Tal vez su padre comenzaba finalmente a superar esa perdida aunque era normal que la siguiera echando de menos. Dejo de pensar en ello al ver como Nathaniel se sentaba en una roca cerca del manantial, suponía que debía de estar cansado no solo por el viaje sino también por ir con muletas a todas partes. Mostrando le una tierna sonrisa antes de ofrecerle aquel cuaderno que anteriormente le había dado. Ahora entendía que daba igual a donde fueran porque mientras estuviera Nathaniel con él seria el chico mas afortunado de toda Francia. Sentándose a su lado para disfrutar de aquella agradable mañana mientras dejaba a su acompañante dibujar. De vez en cuando miraba aquella hoja de cuaderno que con el paso de los minutos mostraba aquel manantial y dos personas dibujadas, la emoción le inundaba por completo pues veía que estaba haciendo un retrato de aquel momento.

El día paso más rápido de lo esperado y cuando quisieron darse cuenta la noche ya se les había echado encima. Obviamente no estuvieron todo el día en el jardín también disfrutaron de ver una película todos juntos sentados en el sofá de aquel enorme salón. Sin embargo ahora debían de marcharse a dormir tras una ligera cena y tras saber que el señor Agreste llegaría al día siguiente.  
Tenia que usar esas muletas para andar sin tener que apoyar su tobillo, estaba agotado pero quería terminar el dibujo que comenzó en la mañana. Por ello tras darle las buenas noches a todos fue directo a su cuarto para sentarse en el pequeño escritorio que tenia la habitación. No iba a dibujar a Adrien sino a Chat Noir, le hubiera encantado que estuviese allí con ellos pero comprendía que como superheroe tenia obligaciones que cumplir. Al menos con ese dibujo se sentiría como si hubiese estado allí con él, era consciente que las posibilidades de darle ese dibujo eran casi nulas pero no perdía la esperanza.  
Una silueta surgió de las sombras de la habitación aplaudiendo con bastante fuerza, miraba fijamente al muchacho de cabellos rojizos anaranjados, ahora estaba en sus dominios y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

–¿quién eres? ¿De donde has salido?–Pregunto Nathaniel reflejándose en su rostro aquel miedo que sentía.

Una sonora y escalofriante risa hizo eco en esas cuatro paredes.–¿No te reconoces ni a ti mismo?–

–¿Co-como es posible?...–Miraba atemorizado aquella silueta que finalmente reconocía, era Evillustrator.–¡No eres real!¡No puedes serlo!–

–Siempre he sido real,Nathaniel. Pero tu nunca me veías.– Acercándose al muchacho acorralándole en aquel escritorio.– Ten por seguro que volveré a resurgir, "Le papillon" esta llegando y cuando vuelva, les haré pagar a todos por lo que nos hicieron.–

Temblando con levedad queriendo correr pero no podía al estar acorralado y con el tobillo mal.– N-no per-permitiré que eso ocurra, Evillustrator. Dejare que Ladybug me desakumice de nue...– Siendo interrumpido por aquella risa maqueavélica de su otro yo.

–¿Desakumizado?¿Tú? No me hagas reír. Aquí tienes un regalito, Na-tha-ni-el.– Diciendo el nombre del muchacho despacio y con un tono perverso mostrando le aquel dibujo en el cual Chat Noir había sido sustituido por él mismo.–¡Despierta!–

Un grito salio de sus pulmones cuando iba a ser golpeado por aquel sujeto, tenia la frente cubierta de sudor y su respiración se había vuelto errática pero al no hallar rastro alguno de Evillustrator pudo calmarse. Pasándose la mano por su cabello apartando aquel mechón rojizo anaranjado que siempre ocultaba parte de su rostro, necesitaba calmarse mas al ver que el dibujo no había sufrido ninguna alteración pudo respirar aliviado. Había sido una pesadilla aterradora pero ahora necesitaba un vaso de agua y saber que volvió a la realidad. Tomo las muletas para ir andando a la cocina, tuvo que salir de su cuarto lo mas sigiloso posible, no quería despertar a nadie pues de seguro eran las tantas de la madrugada. Sin embargo vio una luz tenue que salia de la cocina, alzo una ceja con curiosidad, dudaba mucho que hubiera alguien despierto y a lo mejor se trataba del señor Agreste que finalmente había llegado a la casa. Pero que iluso fue porque al asomarse vio como la puerta del frigorífico estaba abierta de par en par. A lo mejor se había quedado mal cerrada y decidió acercarse aunque antes de poder llegar a poner la mano en dicha puerta, una criatura pequeña de color negro flotaba libremente con un trozo de queso entre sus minúsculas patas. Ambos se miraron fijamente, esos ojos verdes le resultaron familiares pero no lograba ubicar los en sus recuerdos, desconocía si esa criatura era peligrosa o si se trataba de una especie aun no descubierta.  
–No pienso darte de mi Camembert.–

–¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!–De nuevo un fuerte grito salio de su garganta al ver como aquella criatura hablaba, debía de tratarse de algún demonio o que Evillustrator había logrado superar la barrera de la realidad y los sueños. Pero fuera lo que fuese no tenia planeado el quedarse ahí mas no tardo en sentir alguien detrás suyo. El miedo se apodero de nuevo de todo su ser, su fin estaba cerca tal y como había dicho Evillustrator o tal vez...no.  
 **…...**

 **Notas de _Shifty Braginski_ (autor):**  
Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado,les pido perdón a todos aquellos que han estado aguardando la actualización pero mi inspiración ha estado ocupada. La historia esta volviéndome a gustar escribirla porque nuevamente la veo mas clara y no interponiéndose ideas de otra historia que tengo planeada de Ladybug.  
Nunca dejen de leer y mucho menos no olviden de imaginar,un saludo de mi parte.

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia,espero que os haya gustado. Y seria para mi todo un honor el que dejaran su opinión sobre la historia. Como he dicho anteriormente los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen pero si la historia que cree con ellos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de la serie Ladybug. Espero que os guste, los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia que cree con ellos. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten**

 **…...**

 **Capitulo 7 Recuerdos del pasado.**

Por un momento llego a pensar que todo aquello se trataba de una terrible pesadilla, aquel diablillo negro seguía enfrente suyo, seguramente era siervo de Le Papillon e iba a akumizarle de nuevo. Sus pulmones estaban dejando salir todo el aire en aquel sonoro grito. Sin embargo a los pocos segundos sintió una mano tapándole la boca impidiéndole gritar, ahora no podía marcharse a su cuarto y tenia que mirar fijamente a esa criatura negra de ojos verdes. El miedo no hizo mas que incrementar y todo su cuerpo se paralizo ante ello, Evillustrator debía de estar detrás de todo eso y ahora si que no iba a poder contenerlo. En medio de aquel pánico, acompañando el latido de su corazón se oía un aleteo que cada vez estaba tomando mas fuerza, fue en ese instante que reacciono e intento escapar de aquel agarre, incluso llego a girar la cabeza. Mas no espero que al hacer eso se encontraría con Adrien,¿Que clase de broma era esa? No tenia gracia alguna aunque...puede que fueran imaginaciones suyas pero juraría que su amigo no estaba sorprendido por ver a semejante ser.

Le basto unicamente escuchar el primer grito para ir a ver que le ocurría a Nathaniel, si Le Papillon había logrado akumizar al pelirrojo, estarían en serios problemas. Plagg ya se lo dijo en su momento, solo Ladybug tenia el poder de desakumizar y devolver todo a la normalidad. No obstante en cuanto llego abajo vio como su Kwami estaba haciendo de las suyas. Se había descuidado e incluso confiado y le habían descubierto, ahora debía de pensar rápidamente un plan para poder salir airosos de ahí. No dudo ni un segundo en taparle la boca a Nathaniel para evitar que siguiera gritando, si su guardaespaldas terminaba despertándose estarían completamente perdidos. Ademas de la pequeña posibilidad de que el pelirrojo acabase de nuevo solo porque pareciese un loco cuando comentase que había visto un demonio.

– Tranquilo, Nathaniel... Mantén la calma, no grites. Él es un amigo.– Susurrándose lo en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. Rezaba para que el chófer no se hubiera despertado en aquel breve momento.

Intento hablar pero fue en vano al tener aquella mano tapándole la boca. No obstante aprovecho para calmarse pues al parecer no había sido cosa de esa maldad interna que le atormentaba.

Plagg aprovecho para comerse aquel delicioso y suculento Camembert.– Dudo que hable, Adrien, le estas tapando la boca.– Comentándolo mientras pasaba su lengua por sus propios labios antes de comenzar a revolotear y ponerse al lado del rubio.

–¿Mmmm...?– Escuchando al Kwami dándose cuenta que aun no había apartado la mano.– Oh, perdona...solo no grites y déjame explicarlo, Nathaniel...

Asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de ver como Adrien alejaba aquella mano, permitiendo le hablar de nuevo. Pero no iba a decir nada pues esperaba aquella explicación aunque si se aparto un poco de aquel par pues esa criatura había logrado asustarle por completo.

Sintió como Plagg se acomodaba en su hombro mas no pudo evitar mirarle mal, había sido descuidado y ahora se veía obligado a mentirle al pelirrojo.– Es el espíritu de esta montaña, se que parece imposible pero hasta hace poco los superheroes también lo eran¿no?– Hablando un poco nervioso mientras miraba atento a su compañero de clase.

–¿Y es peligroso?– Pregunto Nathaniel tras creerse lo que había dicho Adrien. Nunca le había mentido así que no ponía en duda esa explicación.

– Solo si no me dan mis deliciosos Camembert.– Contesto rápidamente Plagg con sus manos en su tripa y relamiéndose de nuevo los labios.

–¡Plagg!– Llamándole la atención con el ceño fruncido.– No es peligroso y no pasa nada si no le das ese queso apestoso. Pero es su comida favorita.–

Se había tensado un poco por aquel pequeño grito mas no tardo mucho en reír levemente, al parecer aquel ser era un poco diablillo.– Entonces creo que nos llevaremos bien, pero no me asustes mas, Plagg. Y si te portas bien compartiré contigo el Camembert.–

–¿Te gusta el Camembert?– Pregunto el Kwami con curiosidad pues a Adrien ese queso no le agradaba en absoluto. En cuanto vio como Nathaniel asintió con la cabeza no dudo en volar hasta la cabeza de este y sentarse encima.– Este chico ya me cae bien, tiene buen gusto para los quesos.–

Alzo una ceja al extrañarle que a su amigo le gustara también aquel queso.–¿De verdad te gusta?–

– Si, mis padres cuando están en casa solemos cenar un poco de queso con una rebanada de pan. Es algo típico en París.–Explico el pelirrojo mientras intento apoyarse de otra forma en las muletas.

No solía cenar ese tipo de cosas pues su padre había ordenado que llevara una dieta muy equilibrada para su desarrollo o algo así dijo en su momento. Al ver como el contrario se apoyaba en las muletas inmediatamente fue a su lado para tomarle de la mano y pasar el brazo por encima de sus hombros.– Es muy pronto,sera mejor que vayamos a dormir o "Gorila" nos echara la bronca del siglo.– Riendo levemente viendo de reojo como Plagg volvía a revolotear por su alrededor mientras iban hacia el cuarto de invitados.

Agradeció con la mirada que el rubio estuviera ayudando le, llevaban un buen rato de pie y por su parte no podía aguantar tanto. Esperaba poder recuperarse pronto de aquella lesión pero algo le decía que se iban a quedar ahí hasta que se curase. Ademas que el mismo señor Agreste iba a llegar en la mañana para estar con ellos. Mostró una leve sonrisa a Adrien para que no se preocupara mientras avanzaban hacia su habitación. Había sido una madrugada bastante movidita pero le aliviaba que Plagg no fuera algo creado por Evillustrator,ni tampoco que fuera un akuma capaz de transformarle de nuevo en él. Sin embargo desconocía porque escuchaba ese aleteo cada vez que sentía miedo o la tristeza le inundaba por completo, ademas estaban las palabras de esa parte oscura de él. Nada mas llegar a su cuarto fue directo a sentarse en su cama, era demasiado pronto y aun quedaban unas cuantas horas hasta que sonara el despertador.

Notaba al pelirrojo algo distraído y no sabia muy bien que le había pasado antes cuando grito por primera vez,¿Acaso vio a Plagg y se quedo inmóvil?Lo ponía un poco en duda pero en cuanto se asegurase de que su amigo estaba cómodo le preguntaría. Tal vez le había pasado algo o recordó algún suceso que era mejor olvidar. Por su parte aun tenia presente aquella noche en donde vio como Nathaniel intento saltar desde el hotel del alcalde, no quería volverlo a ver así e iba hacer todo lo posible para que dejara aquello atrás. Ayudo al contrario a sentarse en la cama sin perder detalle alguno a cada una de sus reacciones.

–Nathaniel, antes...¿Porque habías gritado?– Pregunto con curiosidad.

Salio de sus pensamientos al oír esa pregunta haciendo que le mirase directamente a los ojos pero poco duro aquel contacto visual.– Tuve una pesadilla...–

No dudo en colocarse de cuclillas frente a este aunque antes de poder hablar, su Kwami se adelanto.

– Las pesadillas antiguamente eran considerados como malos augurios. Pero no eran mas que supersticiones, no le hagas caso y no te preocupes, "rojito".– Dijo Plagg antes de bostezar sonoramente.

–Pero mis pesadillas siempre van de Evillustrator, de lo que me convertí cuando me akumizaron...Chloe me dijo que era un peligro y que debería dejar de dibujar por si algún día mis dibujos volvían a la vida.

Adrien suspiro pesadamente tomando las manos de Nathaniel para que se sintiera mas seguro.– No te preocupes, le prometí a Chat Noir que te protegería. Y estoy convencido que si algún día estas en peligro el vendrá a rescatarte. No hagas caso a las palabras de Chloe.–

Quería que estuviera tranquilo ademas aquel muchacho tenia algo que le atraía cada vez mas, posiblemente era por lo que habían vivido juntos pero igualmente deseaba verle feliz. Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que instintivamente le había tomado de las manos, avergonzándose levemente ante ello. Se levanto aun costándole creer que su corazón se acelerase por alguien que no era Ladybug, pero aquella chica le había defraudado mas de una vez. Y su experiencia con las mujeres tampoco es que fueran muy buenas, Chloe, su mejor amiga no era tan buena persona y quería a caparle solo para ella. También estaba Marinette pero saber como trato a Nathaniel le hizo ver que era muy parecida a Chloe. Con las demás de su clase no tuvo mucho problema pero si tuvo problemas con las de su trabajo como modelo, no era un trabajo tan fácil y la competencia siempre estaba al orden del día.

Sus mejillas se habían teñido levemente de un color rojizo al sentir las manos de Adrien sobre las suyas. Asintió rápidamente ante esas palabras pues era el primero que le decía que no debía de temer a ese otro yo que le atormentaba. Incluso sus padres intentaron ponerlo como ejemplo para que estudiase mas y no se volviera a repetir algo así. Pero su amigo tenia algo que lograba mantenerlo con calma, ademas Chat Noir confiaba en Adrien y eso era motivo mas que suficiente para confiar en él. Giro levemente la cabeza con una sonrisilla en los labios en cuanto el contrario se dio cuenta que estaba tomándole de las manos, sintiéndose algo nervioso por ello pero también inmensamente feliz. Pero esa felicidad no duro mucho cuando vio como este se levantaba junto con aquella criatura de ojos saltones.

–Creo que Plagg y yo deberíamos irnos ya a nuestro cuarto.– Dijo Adrien dispuesto a marcharse hasta que sintió como alguien le agarraba de la mano.

– Adrien...–Sin darse cuenta había tomado la mano del muchacho y eso hizo que se sonrojara aun mas.– ¿Podrías...?¿Podrías quedarte conmigo?Me siento mejor si estas cerca...–

– Huuuy aquí empieza a ver tortolitos.– Comento Plagg con un retintín en su voz.

Negó levemente con la cabeza ante las palabras de su Kwami volviendo a mirar a Nathaniel con una sonrisa en los labios.– Me quedare, no te dejare solo.–

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el chico de cabellos rojizos anaranjados ante esa aceptación, iba a dejarle todo el espacio que pudiese darle aunque siendo ambos delgados y sin ser adultos del todo, estaba convencido que podrían estar los dos perfectamente en aquella cama. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando finalmente sintió el cuerpo de Adrien a su lado. Nunca hubiese podido imaginar que el calor que desprendía su compañero fuera tan agradable y cálido, casi hasta era igual que el de Chat Noir. Pero le sorprendió ser abrazado por aquella pequeña criatura de pelaje negro, dejo que esta se acurrucara sobre su cabello aunque esperaba que no le hiciera alguna travesura.

Admitía que le habían sorprendido esas palabras ademas de que le tomase de la muñeca pero nunca le negaría algo así a Nathaniel. Se acomodo con cuidado al lado del contrario para acto seguido apagar la luz con el interruptor que estaba al lado de la cama. Sintió una punzada de celos al ver como Plagg se iba con el pelirrojo, de seguro que su Kwami estaba planeando que sus celos surgieran para poder confesar le a Nathaniel esos sentimientos nuevos que había comenzado a sentir por él. Lo que quedaba de noche iba a resultarle bastante eterna, nunca antes había dormido con alguien a su lado y mucho menos si era con la persona por la que sentía algo. No quería darle la espalda, de ahí que esperase hasta ver como su compañero se quedaba dormido para así poder abrazarle. Ahora entendía todas esas películas de romance que vio o todos aquellos libros románticos que su padre le obligo a leer, era cierto que cuando estabas con la persona que mas te importaba se sentía una felicidad pura. Notaba la respiración tranquila del pelirrojo haciendo que finalmente comenzara a caer en los brazos de Morfeo y ser llevado a ese mundo de sueños, el cual ahora no seria mejor que la vida real.

Estaba algo cansado del viaje de su avión privado pero quería ver a ese joven de cabellos rojizos anaranjados. Cuando vio su rostro pudo saber perfectamente de quien se trataba, era Evillustrator y iba a necesitar de nuevo a ese pequeño artista capaz de traer a la realidad sus dibujos. En cuanto entro en la casa no tardo en encontrarse con el guardaespaldas de su hijo y como miraba hacia el jardín. Ante su presencia este termino poniéndose con la espalda rígida mostrando le así respeto y permitiendo le por la ventana que era lo que estaba vigilando. Le sorprendió ver que su hijo y aquel muchacho estuvieran tan cercanos.

–Puedes retirarte, pasare tiempo conociendo al señorito Kurtzberg.– Hablando con seriedad esperando a que el guardaespaldas se fuera para salir al jardín.– Buenos días. –

Le sorprendió ver a su padre tan pronto en la cabaña, a decir verdad ya esperaba una llamada diciéndole que no iría con ellos.–¡Papa!– Levantándose del césped para ir a abrazarle, le estaba agradecido por ayudar a su amigo.

No sabia si debía de levantarse y mostrar sus respetos al señor Agreste pues gracias a él sus padres iban a seguir siendo sus padres y no había acabado en un orfanato.

–No te levantes, señorito Kurtzberg.– Yendo con su hijo a donde estaba el pelirrojo, ofreciéndole su mano para estrechársela.– Es un placer conocerte, Adrien me ha hablado muy bien de ti y de tu talentoso don para dibu... jar.–

–El placer es mio, señor Agreste y muchas gracias por acogerme cuando mis padres no podían.– Sintiéndose algo nervioso pero porque no le soltaba la mano ni le dejaba de mirar.

Se quedo mirando a su padre con una ceja levemente alzada, era la primera vez que le veía así y no sabia que le pasaba.–¿Papa?...–

–Disculparme a sido un viaje largo.–Debía de hablar con Nooroo inmediatamente.– Diviértanse hasta el medio día, luego quiero que hagan sus deberes. Eso si desean salir a visitar el pueblo. –Nuevamente volvió a sentir como su hijo le abrazaba y en esta ocasión correspondió con levedad.– Voy a descansar, no me molestéis.–

Trago un poco de saliva por aquella intimidante mirada, a pesar de que este se hubiese disculpado seguía sintiéndose inseguro y deseando que Chat Noir estuviera con él. Finalmente estaban solos de nuevo y la calma volvió a su cauce, pudiendo sentir esa calidez que sintió en la madrugada al estar al lado de Adrien. No sabia como había acabado recibiendo una lección de como hacer coronas de flores. Le resulto gracioso ver como el contrario termino con algunos pétalos sobre su ropa y cabello rubio, la suave brisa de la montaña había contribuido a ello. Sin embargo no espero que Adrien le colocara aquella corona de flores en la cabeza haciendo que se sonrojara fuertemente por ello. En los pocos días que llevaba con Adrien había vuelto a sentir lo que era la felicidad e incluso se aventuraba a decir que su corazón finalmente estaba recomponiéndose.

Su padre estaba actuando muy raro, nunca ningún viaje le había cansado pero oír que podrían ir en la tarde al pueblo le lleno de felicidad. Iba a poder pasar tiempo con Nathaniel y también con su padre, ademas siempre quiso ver aquel pueblecito que tanto le gustaba a su madre. En cuanto se quedaron solos no dudo en alegrarse enormemente, volviendo a aquella tranquilidad que habían tenido. No tardo mucho en escuchar la risa del pelirrojo cuando logro finalmente acabar aquella corona de flores; no sabia si era porque le había quedado mal o no se veía realmente glamurosa pero recordó cuando su madre las hacia en ese mismo jardín. E igual como hacia su madre le coloco con cuidado esa corona sobre ese cabello rojizo anaranjado.

– Oh, ¡He encontrado al príncipe del otoño!

–¿El príncipe del otoño?...¿yo?– Preguntándole a Adrien estando un poco confundido.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de como había llamado a Nathaniel. Riendo algo nervioso a rascándose la nuca.– Perdona, era algo que mi madre y yo jugábamos cuando era pequeño...– Suspirando un poco nostálgico.

Sonriendo levemente al oír de ello.– Ya veo...entonces¿tu también eres un príncipe?¿O un valeroso caballero de brillante armadura?–

– Ella decía que era el príncipe del verano, mis cabellos eran portadores del calor del verano y de ahí que fueran amarillos como el sol...– Respirando profundamente sentándose al lado de Nathaniel antes de abrazar sus piernas.– La echo de menos...–

Escucho con atención aquella hermosa historia pero se percato del susurro que llevaba esas ultimas palabras. Apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Adrien intentando darle su apoyo e incluso intento medio abrazarle pero su timidez se lo impidió aparte que el contrario se le había adelantado.– Siento mucho lo de tu madre... Mis padres rara vez les veo en casa pero siempre hay algún día en el que vuelven... aunque eso no quita para que me sintiera solo y triste.– Alzando un poco la mirada para poder ver de reojo a Adrien.– Si quieres, siempre puedes hablar conmigo de ella...–

Abrazo a Nathaniel para sentirle mas cerca, tenia miedo de perderle también, era una desconfianza que nació tras la desaparición de su madre y que siempre sentiría. Oír aquellas palabras le hicieron mirarle preocupado, al parecer el contrario también sabia lo que se sentía al ser "abandonado" pero las siguientes palabras le hicieron notar un gran alivio.– Gracias Nathaniel.–

Parecía que Adrien estaba mas calmado y eso por alguna razón le alegraba, sabia lo difícil que era lidiar con esos sentimientos de tristeza y soledad pero ahora ninguno de los dos iba a estarlo, ni si quiera Chat Noir estaría solo porque se tenían los unos a los otros. Ignoro por completo que el contrario había terminado apoyando la cabeza sobre la suya, su mente pensaba en varias cosas pero sobretodo en dibujar aquel maravilloso momento como si fueran verdaderamente príncipes de estaciones. Le sorprendía que su inspiración quisiera dibujar eso después de la pesadilla que había tenido con su otro yo. Pero ahora no se preocuparía por ello, simplemente disfrutaría de ese momento que estaban teniendo.

El ver que el pelirrojo no parecía molestarse por estar apoyado en el ni tampoco por estar abrazándole hizo que sonriera. Pocas veces podía estar así de tranquilo con alguien y saber que con Nathaniel podía tener la confianza suficiente para hablar sobre su madre, le hacia sonreír. Aunque también agradecía que Plagg estuviera echándose su siesta mañanera, eso les brindaba mas intimidad. Respiro profundamente oliendo en esta ocasión el aroma que desprendía el contrario, aquel aroma era tranquilizador y seguramente se habría quedado dormido de no ser porque quería ir al pueblo. Pero para ello debían de salir de ese trance único y ajeno al tiempo, en donde sus corazones parecían latir al unisono y sus respiraciones se acompasaban. Llevaría a Nathaniel al mismo puente en donde sus padres confesaron su amor para decirle lo que sentía y toda la verdad, incluyendo que el mismo era Chat Noir.  
 **…...**

 **Notas de _Shifty Braginski_ (autor):**  
Finalmente volvió mi inspiración para continuar esta historia, se que no es gran cosa pero me esta encantando escribirla y tengo otra pensada(la cual lleva bastante tiempo rondándome por la cabeza) pero debo de planificarla mejor.  
A partir de ahora las cosas no les va a ir tan bien a este par, pero eso lo descubriremos en el siguiente capitulo.  
Un saludo y tengan un buen día.

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia,espero que os haya gustado. Y seria para mi todo un honor el que dejaran su opinión sobre la historia. Como he dicho anteriormente los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen pero si la historia que cree con ellos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de la serie Ladybug. Espero que os guste, los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia que cree con ellos. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten**  
 **…...**

 **Capitulo 8 La traición de un corazón.**

Habían pasado ya unos cuantos días desde que llegaron a la cabaña de la familia Agreste. Debía de admitir que el padre de Adrien si era demasiado estricto, siempre les estaba mandando alguna actividad como tocar el piano, aprender chino,…pero sabía que era así porque velaba por el bienestar de su hijo y para que tuviera un buen futuro sin que acabase en la calle. Aun así no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo cerca de él, por alguna razón que desconocía cuando llevaba un rato al lado de Gabriel Agreste escuchaba de nuevo el aleteo con el latido de su corazón. Debía de contárselo a Chat Noir en cuanto volviesen e incluso preparo una nota para que Adrien se la diera pues al llegar a París iría directo al hospital para que le examinaran la pierna y la brecha que tenía en la cabeza. Ya quería que le quitaran aquellas muletas para poder andar sin problemas e irse al parque. Aunque el guardaespaldas de la familia le ayudaba cada vez que tenía una dificultad, no sin antes dejar que lo intentara o hasta que acabase con su paciencia. Ahora se encontraba haciendo de nuevo su maleta, no había dejado que Nathalie se la hiciera, no era porque le diese vergüenza que viese su ropa interior sino que le preocupaba que viera alguno de sus tétricos dibujos. No quería que nadie a excepción de Chat Noir supiera que The Evillustrator le estaba atormentando, porque esos dibujos que había estado haciendo en esas vacaciones, los acababa ese ser oscuro que en un principio creo para ayudar a las personas y hacer justicia.

En aquellos días se divirtió mucho con Nathaniel e incluso fueron un día al pueblo, en el cual les contaron que si cruzaban juntos el puente de piedra su amistad se volvería irrompible a pesar de los problemas que afrontasen. Y si llevaban a la persona que amaban sus corazones quedarían unidos por la eternidad. Era algo romántico y esperaba que el pelirrojo no se sintiera incomodo por a ver cruzado el puente con él. La verdad es que en aquellos días sentía como se habían acercado más, aparte muchas noches le toco dormir con el pelirrojo a consecuencia de sus pesadillas. Eso sin mencionar que cuando estaban a solas, Plagg siempre salía para molestarles, ya se había acostumbrado a que les dijera: "Tórtolos", "parejita",… Su Kwami sabía que sus sentimientos a Lady Bug habían cambiado, desde hacía tiempo comenzó a sentir algo por el muchacho de cabellos rojizos anaranjados. En las primeras noches hablando con Plagg le surgió la duda de si solo se sentía así porque vio como intento suicidarse. Pero esa idea a lo largo de esos días la desecho. Aquel sentimiento era real y esperaba que tras cruzar el puente de piedra su amor al menos fuera correspondido y aceptado. Ahora debían de prepararse para marcharse de nuevo a París, ya se imaginaba que Lady Bug estaría echándole la bronca durante un rato por desaparecer y no ayudarla, a no ser que Le Papillon le hubiese quitado los prodigios. Aunque no escucho por las noticias que hubiese algún akumizado, lo cual ya era bastante raro y sospechoso ¿Qué estaría tramando Le Papillon? Salió de esos pensamientos cuando finalmente vio a Nathaniel, inmediatamente le abrió la puerta del coche para que fuera subiendo mientras que su guardaespaldas se encargaba de guardar las maletas en el maletero. Su padre iría en el otro coche con "el gorila" porque antes de llegar a París debía de irse a atender un asunto de trabajo. Y mientras Nathaniel estuviese en el hospital, por su parte estaría en casa practicando piano pero tenía cosas que atender como Chat Noir entre otras hablar con el pelirrojo.

A diferencia del anterior viaje, en esta ocasión ninguno de los dos se durmió, teniendo una conversación bastante fluida y en la cual tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse aún más aunque Nathaniel se intentaba callar y desviar el tema cuando surgía una pregunta sobre su arte.  
Él empezó a dibujarlos pero era Evillustrator quien siempre los terminaba, en esos días no solo escuchó con mayor frecuencia aquel aleteo que le recordaba el akuma que le convirtió en ese ser, sino que también ese ser estaba más activo. Temía estar volviéndose paranoico y que todo estuviera en su cabeza, en cuanto estuviese con el doctor le preguntaría si la medicación que le dieron podía producir alucinaciones o no. Porque de no ser así iba a tener que buscar información sobre eso, para saber si estaba perdiendo la cordura y si había solución para ello. Aunque ahora en ese instante en el cual no estaba el señor Agreste con ellos, no oía nada, ni si quiera sentía a Evillustrator. Comenzaba a agradecer que el padre de Adrien se hubiera adelantado por motivos de trabajo y se fuera con Nathalie, las chicas empezaban a darle algo de miedo al recordarles lo que le hizo Chloe, sus abusos y como cayo por las escaleras de la escuela.

Notaba al pelirrojo algo distante, a lo mejor estaba siendo demasiado "metomentodo" pero los dibujos que hacía el contrario eran realmente hermosos aunque tuvieran ese toque tan peculiar y extraño. Mas suponía que se debía a todo por lo que había pasado y era bueno que de alguna forma soltara todos esos pesares, sentimientos y pensamientos. Intentaría visitarle como Chat Noir para animarle y que le contase como le fue, debería de actuar para que el pelirrojo no sospechara, por lo tanto también debería de medir sus palabras y no decir de más. Además quería preguntarle cómo estaba con el señor Agreste porque si se percató que en presencia de su padre se ponía más tenso y parecía como si en esos días buscase el evitar estar a solas con él, o eso le pareció. Pero comprendía que no quisiera estar a su lado, su padre solía intimidar demasiado por no decir bastante. Pero debería de esperar a que Nathaniel volviera pues nada mas llegar a París le dejaron en el hospital, en donde Nathalie estaba esperándole para acompañarle a la revisión. Se despidió de él deseándole suerte y mucho ánimo pues parecía que lo necesitaba más que nadie. El trayecto a su casa fue eterno y aburrido, había empezado a echar de menos la presencia de Nathaniel pero en cuanto llego a su casa, fue directo a su cuarto. Dejo que su Kwami saliera de su bolsillo interno de la camisa, estaba convencido que a él también se le había echo eterno el viaje.

–¡Al fin libre!– Dijo Plagg mientras iba directo a donde guardaba su amado queso.– Mis deliciosos Camemberts. ¿Me habéis echado de menos?– No tardó mucho en comerse uno para degustarlo y saciar su hambre.

Negando levemente con la cabeza, su Kwami era todo un caso y adicto al queso.– Eres de lo que no hay, Plagg.– Comentándolo divertido mientras comenzaba a sacar sus cosas de la maleta para ir las guardando.

Estuvo en silencio abrazando y acariciando a sus quesos para darles el amor y cariño que no pudo darles durante esas vacaciones.

–Oye… ¿No has notado a Nathaniel raro?– Preguntándole con algo de preocupación en el tono de su voz.

Mirando a su portador un tanto pensativo con una de sus manos en la barbilla.– Ahora que lo mencionas, "rojito" parecía algo a la defensiva y no sé si lo que sentí fueron imaginaciones mías.–

–¿Eh?– Alzando una ceja sin comprender a que se refería.– ¿Lo que sentiste? ¿Qué quieres decir?–

–Los Kwami podemos sentir la oscuridad de las personas, pero yo no soy muy bueno en eso. Además presentimos cuando uno de los nuestros cae en malas manos.– Intento explicárselo pero prefería mil veces estar comiendo sus deliciosos Camemberts y darles toda su atención y amor.

Torció levemente el labio ante esas palabras, no era de extrañar que Nathaniel tuviera oscuridad y malos sentimientos en su corazón después de todo por lo que había pasado. Pero seguía sorprendido porque Le Papillon no se aprovechara de la situación, el pelirrojo anaranjado era el candidato perfecto para acabar akumizado y sin embargo no lo estaba. Aunque en caso de que pasara sería ya la tercera vez que acababa siendo Evillustrator, mas la segunda fue a consecuencia de cuando Manon estaba akumatizada así que no sabía si contarlo o no. Esperaba que no volviera a ocurrir, con suerte tal vez Le Papillon simplemente podía akumatizar una vez. Además iba a estar ahí para Nathaniel y ayudarle todo lo posible para restaurar su confianza en su mismo. En ese instante recordó que el muchacho le había dado anteriormente una nota. No dudo en leerla pues a fin de cuentas era Chat Noir, quería creer que en el futuro llegaría el día en el que le contase la verdad tanto de Plagg como la de él y su identidad como superhéroe. Lentamente fue abriendo la nota doblada, estaba a punto de comenzar a leerla cuando…

–¡Adrien!–

–¡Nathalie!– Dijo sobresaltado por no esperar que la secretaría de su padre estuviese en la casa.– ¿Ya volvió Nathaniel?–

Alzo una ceja por la reacción que tuvo el hijo de su jefe haciendo que le mirase directamente con el fin de saber que pasaba.– Tu padre quiere verte de inmediato.– Ignorando la segunda pregunta pues más tarde descubriría porque no quiso contestarla.

–A-ahora mismo iré, Nathalie.– Contestándole mientras se guardaba la nota en el bolsillo aunque no entendía porque no le respondió a su pregunta.

Miro hacia los lados buscando a Plagg, rezaba porque se hubiese escondido a tiempo pero no iba a poder acompañarle en esa ocasión. Y eso en parte era una desventaja porque si Le Papillon atacaba, tendría que ir primero a su cuarto para poder transformarse. Aún no había podido hablar tampoco con Ladybug y era mejor no atrasar mucho esa conversación que bien sabía que sería una regañina a consecuencia de su ausencia. No se demoró mucho en seguir a la mujer para presentarse cuanto antes ante su padre. No sabía que era lo que quería si hacía poco tiempo que habían vuelto de las vacaciones. ¡Ni si quiera le había dado tiempo a deshacer la maleta! Pero su padre odiaba que le hicieran esperar o no acudiesen cuando llamaba a alguien y ya ni hablar de cuando se escapaba de la casa. Aun así buscaba con la mirada algún indicio que le hiciera saber que el pelirrojo había vuelto a la casa pero solamente se oían los pasos de la mujer al llevar tacón.

Su plan se había puesto en marcha nada más llegar a París. Solo fue a esa cabaña perdida en medio de la nada y alejada de la sociedad no solo para comprobar sus sospechas acerca del pelirrojo. Sino que también porque necesitaba perfeccionar su plan y aprender de los errores cometidos para así hacerse con los prodigios de Chat Noir y Ladybug de una vez por todas. Aun recordaba las palabras que le dijo Nooroo: "No puedes akumizar al muchacho porque... en su corazón está desarrollándose un akuma. El akuma que le transformo aunque se fuera dejo en su corazón la energía oscura suficiente como para resurgir cuando estuviese listo." Al parecer aquellas mariposas no podían ser del todo exterminadas si el individuo era el apropiado para transferirle dicha energía. Y ahora que sabía eso se aseguraría de buscar los akumas perfectos y con mayor poder, así aunque no estuvieran en una oscuridad constante, sumergidos en una desgracia tras otra, el akuma resurgiría si o si de sus cenizas. Ahora estaba más que listo para vencer a esos niñatos superheroes y demostrarles que el mal siempre ganaba porque la vida nunca era justa ni un cuento de rosas. Sin embargo alguien estaba entorpeciendo su plan, su hijo. Intento separarlos mientras estaban de vacaciones pero... no estaba ciego, veía como en ese par estaba surgiendo algo más que una simple amistad. Y Adrien tenía suerte que le hubiese prometido a su esposa que fuera como fuese su hijo, lo querría y aceptaría tal cual es. Porque de no ser así ya le abría enviado a uno de esos campamentos de reformación para que dejase de tener esos gustos que desde su punto de vista no eran para nada, naturales. Pero ahora debía de centrarse para lograr que ese akuma resurgiera de la oscuridad y conseguir los prodigios, debía de actuar para que su hijo no se diera cuenta de que era Le Papillon. Los minutos pasaban y cada segundo le ponía más impaciente, quería llevar a cabo el siguiente paso de su plan. Decidió ponerse a trabajar un poco con su tablet para no perder los nervios y seguir con su papel, todo debía salir perfecto o sino no funcionaria.

–¿Padre? –Pregunto Adrien al entrar en el despacho tras no obtener una respuesta.

Levantando la mirada para mirar con seriedad a su hijo.– Ha desaparecido el broche de tu madre, ¿Lo has tomado tú?–

Sorprendiéndose por esas palabras mirando al contrario mientras negaba con la cabeza.– No.–

–Adrien, más te vale que me digas la verdad.–

–¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad, padre!– Contesto Adrien ante esas acusaciones pero no tardo en ver en el panel de la televisión a Nathaniel. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sin apartar la mirada de su hijo al poner esas grabaciones.– Entonces, ¿No le pediste a Nathaniel que lo tomase?–

Negando levemente con la cabeza aun costándole de creer lo que acababa de ver, Nathaniel no era capaz de hacer algo así... pero la oscuridad estaba en su corazón...

–Retírate, Adrien.– Ordeno el señor Agreste.

–¿Qué vas hacer, papa?...–No podía evitar preocuparse por el pelirrojo anaranjado a pesar de lo que había hecho.

Mirando a su hijo con severidad por tal pregunta.– Pedirle explicaciones y que me lo devuelva de inmediato. Sino tendré que llamar a la policía. Ahora vete, tienes que practicar piano.– Dándole la espalda a Adrien y así poder sonreír con toda la malicie del mundo.

Iba a rogarle que no llamase a la policía, quería preguntarle él mismo a Nathaniel porque lo hizo. Aun no podía creerse lo que vio pero si salía en las grabaciones de las cámaras de vigilancia era porque eran de verdad ¿No? Además nadie había sido akumatizado pues sino habría salido ya en las noticias. La secretaria de su padre le sacó del despacho antes de poderle rogar a su padre, no podía intervenir como Chat Noir en medio del interrogatorio porque estaría más aun con las manos atadas ante esas pruebas. Necesitaba salir de esa casa y hablar con Ladybug, ella era la única a la cual podía hablarle de ese tema, además de buscar alguna solución o algo para semejante problema. Pero debía darse prisa porque desconocía cuando llegaría su compañero del hospital, a pesar de las pruebas no quería que estuviese solo aparte quería saber la verdad y los motivos a los cuales le llevo robarlo, en caso de ser que efectivamente lo robase. Yendo directo a su cuarto disimulando que iba a tocar el piano pero únicamente puso el reproductor, no se demoró mucho más en pedirle a Plagg que se transformaran, no había tiempo que perder y cada segundo corría en su contra si a pesar de todo quería ayudar al muchacho.

No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo paso hablando con Ladybug pero estaba convencido que se le había hecho demasiado tarde. Fue inútil hablar con la heroína pues esta pensaba como su padre, además de decirle que muchas veces los acosados se volvían acosadores o gente con malas intenciones porque desde su punto de vista, era mejor hacer daño antes de volver a pasar por lo mismo. Eso sin mencionar la regañina por haberla dejado sola en esos días pero al igual que esta se inventó una excusa barata. Pero lo peor fue oírla decir que no podían hacer nada para combatir esa oscuridad que se avecinaba sobre el pelirrojo, necesitaba ayuda y Ladybug ya le estaba dando como un caso perdido porque hasta que no fuera akumatizado no podían hacer nada y él no lo veía así. Debían de hacer algo, debía de haber algo que pudiesen hacer para evitar que cayera en manos de The Papillon. Nathaniel no era como esa chica mentirosa que se convirtió en Volpina tras ser poseída por un akuma, el chico había sido atormentado y padecía de fuertes pesadillas a consecuencia del acoso que recibió. Puede que estuvieran esas imágenes pero nadie podía asegurar al cien por cien que se trataba de él. Nada más llegar a casa se destransformo para poder ir a ver a Nathaniel, solo esperaba haber llegado a tiempo. Pero todos sus temores se volvieron realidad al oír gritos provenientes de la entrada de la mansión. No escucho nada de lo que le dijo Plagg al estar dejándose llevar por su corazón mientras mentalmente se decía una y otra vez que el pelirrojo era inocente. Mas al llegar se quedó en shock por lo que estaba contemplando enfrente suyo, no solo estaba la policía también unos enfermeros, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero veía como Nathaniel estaba llorando mientras forcejeaba, esas lágrimas derramadas le recordaron esa noche negra, fría y oscura en la cual el pelirrojo intento suicidarse. Lentamente fue bajando las escaleras pidiendo con su mirada una respuesta que dudaba mucho que llegase a oírla.

Al llegar del hospital se encontró con aquella encerrona, no entendía que pasaba hasta que le empezaron a acusar de robar un broche de la madre de Adrien. Sabía que todo aquello estaba siendo demasiado bueno para ser verdad y que tarde o temprano algo malo le iba a ocurrir pero no esperaba que fuera algo como eso…Su desgracia le perseguía como Evillustrator le dijo una noche. El señor Agreste no paraba de preguntarle y termino llamando a la policía, no sabía que hacer y el miedo que sentía le impedía poder pensar con claridad, ni si quiera Adrien estaba ahí y tampoco Chat Noir para ayudarle. Se vio obligado a contarles que tenía que haber sido Evillustrator cunado encontraron ese broche en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Pero hablar de él solo agravo la situación, no estaba loco o eso creía porque si se estaba volviendo loco no sería consciente de ello ¿No? Sin darse cuenta habían terminado llamando a los del hospital, no estaba teniendo ninguna crisis o trastorno mental por la depresión. Pero nadie le escuchaba y por mucho que luchase para convencer les de lo contrario, no servia. Al alzar la mirada finalmente vio a su amigo salir del cuarto, ¿Por qué no le había salido antes? No podía pensar mucho al ser sujetado con fuerza para evitar que siguiera resistiéndose.

–¡Adrien!– Gritándole a su amigo teniendo la esperanza de que aquella pesadilla acabase.

Logro reaccionar ante ese grito hizo que fuera directo a su padre.– ¿Qué está pasando aquí?–

–Encontramos el broche de tu madre en su bolsillo y empezó a tener delirios.– Contesto Nathalie que miraba al pelirrojo.

–¡Yo no tengo delirios! ¡Ni estoy loco! ¡Adrien por favor, ayúdame! ¡No he robado nada!– Alzando la voz desesperado mientras sus ojos se volvían cada vez más vidriosos.

Le entristecía ver así a su amigo pero que apareciera el broche en su chaqueta le demostraba que si había sido él.– ¿Por qué lo robaste?–

Se quedó completamente quieto ante esa pregunta ¿Acaso no le creía? Negando levemente con la cabeza mientras susurraba.– No fui yo…–

–¿Entonces quién, Nathaniel?– Preguntó Adrien sin dejar que nadie interviniera en la conversación, la idea de que hubiese robado el broche de su madre le hacía enojar.

–¡Fue Evillustrator!–

–¿Qué?– Se extrañó al oír a quien le estaba echando la culpa.

–No le hagas caso, Adrien, se ve claramente que delira. Ira al hospital un tiempo hasta su reparación.– Contesto el señor Agreste mientras se colocaba al lado de su hijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro y así evitar que impidiese que se lo llevaran.

Su mirada seguía fija en Adrien rogándole que le creyera pero estaba mirándole como si estuviera loco y su padre no hacía más que reafirmar le. Al sentir como volvían a tirar de él nuevamente forcejeó para evitar que se lo llevaran. Nadie iba a ir en su ayuda, ni si quiera Chat Noir… ¡Chat Noir! Busco con la mirada a Adrien para decirle que le diera la nota al superhéroe pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Había sentido un pinchazo en el cuello y en pocos segundos su cuerpo se volvió tan pesado que no podía mover lo. Antes de sucumbir del todo a ese relajante y caer por gravedad logro decir el nombre del superhéroe con la pequeña esperanza de que Adrien recordase la nota. Sin embargo nada más quedarse dormido, ese aleteo volvió a resonar por todo su interior haciendo que nuevamente soñara con ese héroe que creo, pero que se convirtió en villano y ahora no dejaba de atormentar le.

–Nathaniel, Nathaniel,… finalmente volviste a mí.– Dijo Evillustrator con voz tétrica y maniática tras aparecer su silueta de la oscuridad.

Negando levemente con la cabeza, quería despertar pero no podía a pesar del enorme temor que sentía.

–Vamos a divertirnos un rato tú y yo. Ya verás que bien nos lo vamos a pasar.–

Una risa diabólica salió de aquel ser, sumergiendo el corazón de Nathaniel en una oscuridad y temor absoluto. Una tenebrosidad que con el paso de los minutos alimentaba ese aleteo hasta que finalmente nació el akuma que albergaba el corazón del pelirrojo anaranjado. Encerrando en lo profundo de su ser a Nathaniel para así poder tener el control absoluto de su cuerpo y ser liberada toda esa oscuridad en ese supervillano.

–He vueltooo.– Dijo Evillustrator con maldad y un retintineo terrorífico rompiendo todo silencio del lugar en el que se encontraba.

 **…...**

 **Notas de _Shifty Braginski_ (autor):**  
 _Espero que os este gustando esta historia, lamento mucho no tener tanto tiempo para escribir como lo tenia antes, pero aunque me demore siempre voy a intentar ir actualizando las historias que ya tengo empezadas. Además tengo muchas pensadas y que me voy apuntando para un futuro poder escribirlas._  
 _Tengan un buen verano y vacaciones aquellos que las tengan, y los que no, espero que tengan un buen día._

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia,espero que os haya gustado. Y seria para mi todo un honor el que dejaran su opinión sobre la historia. Como he dicho anteriormente los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen pero si la historia que cree con ellos.**


End file.
